Du sang sur son piano
by Mauguine
Summary: Il aime cette partition. Il la redécouvre à chaque fois qu'il la joue. Elle est le récit de ses souvenirs et le requiem d'un être aimé. Elle est noire, blanche et rouge, comme les touches du piano, ces touches éclaboussées de sang.
1. I

**Note :** Bonsoir à tous ! Je suis un peu nerveuse, c'est la première fois que je publie sur DGM. C'est une toute petite fic de 48 pages, sans prétention. Je l'ai divisée en courts chapitres pour que ça soit plus lisible et ne pas que ça fasse « bloc ». Les flashbacks sont en italique, les pensées en gras. A part ça, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour respecter les personnages et écrire quelque chose de cohérent, pas juste un PWP. Ce n'est pas la fic du siècle, mais je crois que ça se tient. Si vous y voyez une incohérence, n'hésitez pas à me la signaler !

**Spoilers :** Cette fic prend en compte les scans jusqu'à la nuit 188, **PAS LA 189**. En effet, elle a été écrite avant sa sortie. Donc il y aura quelques petites incohérences avec la 189.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Dédicace :** Ma chère Mimi, qui m'a fait découvrir DGM et lit patiemment toutes mes fics. Merci !

* * *

« Y'a du sang sur mon piano  
Y'a des bottes sur mon tempo.  
Au-dessous du volcan, je l'entends, je l'entends  
J'entends battre son cœur. »

_Le blanc et le noir_

**Bernard Lavilliers**

* * *

**-I-**

Il aime cette partition. Il la redécouvre à chaque fois qu'il la joue. Elle parvient toujours à le surprendre, malgré la logique parfaite de son enchaînement. Parfaite, c'est le mot. Chaque note est à sa place. Toutes s'envolent avec naturel, portées par les symboles de Mana, la voix claire dans son esprit et ses mains qui courent sur le clavier. Main rouge près de la main grise, Innocence et chair impure. Ce piano, c'est le seul endroit où ses deux facettes se rejoignent, savoir des Noé et devoir d'apôtre de Dieu. L'humain, lui, est tellement opprimé, coincé entre les deux, qu'il ne le trouve plus.

Une touche noire s'enfonce sous son index. Sur cette touche se brise une larme, en un millier d'éclats. Il tourne la tête pour regarder ailleurs et la quitter des yeux, cette larme qui sanglote un aveu dans chacun de ses fragments.

Une touche blanche, blottie entre deux ébènes, disparait sous son pouce. Son ongle pourpre, comme une griffe, raye sa surface parfaite. Une goutte de sang y tombe, se répand, la colore, glisse dans la rainure. Puis une autre la suit. Encore. Et encore.

Une pluie de sang martèle le clavier, imposant un tempo sinistre à la mélodie.

Il joue. Il joue à en mourir. Il joue à en devenir fou, encore plus qu'il ne l'est déjà. Le piano est son seul univers. Il n'est plus Allen, plus le Quatorzième, plus un exorciste. Il n'est qu'un meurtrier au cœur brisé, une petite fontaine de pleurs et d'hémoglobine.

Le sang coule de son œil, son œil maudit surmonté d'un pentacle. Le liquide carmin glisse le long de sa joue blanche, la souille, c'est une accusation. Accusation de voir. Accusation de connaître. D'être comme les démons qu'il a détruit par milliers, patiemment, un par un.

Le sang goutte de son torse, qu'une plaie béante ouvre à l'horizontale. C'est incongru, c'est atroce et répugnant ; sa cage thoracique est ouverte et l'on peut distinguer le cœur qui bat à l'air libre, qui vit. Un cœur intact au milieu des chairs déchirées, un cœur dont les artères et les veines scintillent d'Innocence. Il cogne contre ses os, se révolte et souffre. Il lutte pour continuer encore, malgré tout.

Le sang tombe de son front. Les sept stigmates noires en dégoulinent et teintent les cheveux blancs. Ceux-ci sont un peu trop longs, la vie qu'il mène ne lui a pas laissé le temps de les couper. Le sang goutte des pointes et glisse sur son corps, son corps qui vire au gris de cendre. Mais ce n'est pas la mort qui le prend, c'est simplement une malédiction. Quel dommage. Il aurait tellement bien accueilli la mort. Mais elle n'a pas voulu de lui.

Elle a bien voulu de_ l'autre_, pourtant.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent, leur pupille saccade et ricane, un rictus abominable tord les commissures de ses lèvres. Les notes foisonnent, un peu désordonnées, un peu brutales. La douce berceuse s'est changée en valse de mort. Il plaque tes doigts sur le clavier avec une rage qui fait convulser ses épaules. Le cœur offert à la vue de tous palpite et se tord.

**Ne pourrais-tu pas l'arracher de nouveau, Tyki ? Je ne te dirais pas non.**

**Puisque tu serais vivant. **

Il le revoit, l'air ennuyé, suprêmement ennuyé. Si distant des gens qui passent. Il l'attend, appuyé contre un lampadaire. Est-ce encore une tentative de meurtre… ? C'est lassant, à la fin… Toujours la même chose, deux pirouettes, un cri de colère, une blessure, puis chacun retourne panser ses plaies en famille.

Pas cette fois.

Il revoit la scène…

* * *

_Une œillade de velours entre deux rangées de longs cils noirs. Une cigarette au coin des lèvres, arrondies pour un baiser à la fumée. Une attitude séductrice reconnaissable entre mille. Allen se figea en le remarquant parmi la foule. Il jeta un regard affolé autour de lui pour évaluer les dégâts en cas d'attaque. C'était une place publique qui grouillait de monde. Une véritable catastrophe._

_Tyki tourna la tête et fit comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué le jeune exorciste. Au contraire, Allen se crispa et enleva son gant gauche, le défiant du regard. Qu'il approche, qu'il approche seulement. Mais face à son attitude belliqueuse, son adversaire se contenta de hausser un sourcil. Il souffla un peu de fumée, puis articula lentement, pour qu'il puisse lire sur ses lèvres et le comprendre malgré le brouhaha de la foule :_

_« -- Je ne suis pas là pour toi, mon garçon. Tu peux partir. »_

_Allen en resta bouche-bée, cloué sur place par la surprise. Comment ça, « je ne suis pas là pour toi » ? Et « Tu peux partir » ? Il avait été envoyé là pour récupérer une Innocence, Tyki devait être au courant… Et c'était une occasion rêvée pour le Noé de tuer son ennemi, de se venger des blessures si douloureuses à ses bras et sa poitrine. Alors, pourquoi ce désintérêt… ? Il secoua la tête et cria dans sa direction :_

_« -- Je vais continuer à chercher ! »_

_Ce qui voulait dire : « Ne croyez pas vous en sortir comme ça. Je trouverai l'Innocence avant vous. Vous devrez vous battre. ». Tyki fit une moue vaguement déçue et alluma une autre cigarette. Allen était de plus en plus déconcerté. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que sa peau n'avait pas la teinte grisâtre des Noé, tout comme son front n'était pas stigmatisé. Il était donc là en tant qu'humain ? Ou était-ce un piège ? Après un moment d'hésitation, il décida de s'approcher. Il alla le rejoindre d'un pas décidé, en fendant la foule et écrasant quelques pieds au passage. _

_Le Noé le regarda arriver, toujours adossé à son lampadaire._

_« -- C'est une blague ? Demanda Allen, sur la défensive. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?_

_-- Je ne vois pas ce qui t'étonne. Sourit tranquillement son aîné. Je n'ai pas le droit de fumer tranquille, d'avoir une petite pause ?_

_-- Ne me dîtes pas que vous n'êtes pas au courant pour l'Innocence, l'interrompit Allen, nerveux. Je ne vous croirai pas._

_-- Et tu aurais raison ! S'esclaffa-t-il. Mais nous sommes Dimanche et il est… (Il sortit de sa veste sombre une montre à gousset) neuf heures treize. Entre neuf et onze heures, le Dimanche, je ne suis plus là pour personne, ni le Prince, ni tes amis exorcistes. »_

_Amusé par son air ébahi, il lui souffla un peu de fumée au visage. Allen ne put s'empêcher d'éternuer, ce qui le fit rire de nouveau._

_« -- On dirait un chaton qui miaule ! Se moqua-t-il. Et dire que tu es le grand Destructeur du Temps… »_

_Il rit. Allen, bras ballants et yeux qui piquaient, ne savait plus que dire ou que faire. Il était partagé entre l'embarras, l'angoisse et l'envie de protester puérilement._

_« -- Je ne suis pas un chaton, marmotta-t-il finalement, vexé._

_-- Mais si ! Jubila Tyki. Un petit chaton avec un pelage tout blanc. »_

_Fermant les yeux, il tira une nouvelle bouffée._

_« -- Îzu aime bien les chatons, chuchota-t-il pensivement. _

_-- Îzu? Le… Le petit garçon avec le masque ? »_

_Tyki rouvrit les yeux, étonné. Allen avait l'air embarrassé et curieux._

_« -- Tu parles avec moi, maintenant ? Sourit-il. Moi qui pensais que tu ne t'abaisserais pas à discuter avec un vilain-méchant Noé… »_

_Le quart d'heure sonna à la cathédrale de Notre-Dame, toute proche d'eux. Quelque chose passa brièvement dans les yeux d'Allen, comme une lueur de fatigue et de tendresse mêlées. _

_« -- Après tout, pourquoi est-ce que je ne prendrai pas une pause, moi aussi ? Répliqua-t-il, s'appuyant d'une main au pylône. Dimanche, de neuf à onze heures, c'est ça ?_

_-- Oui, c'est ça, répéta le portugais, incrédule. Tu es sérieux ?_

_-- Très. Si j'ai bien compris, c'est le temps de trêve et après, on recommence à se taper dessus comme des chiffonniers ? _

_-- En gros, oui. _

_-- Et pendant ce temps, pas de coups fourrés, pas de cœur arraché, pas de golem carnivore ?_

_-- Euh… Non._

_-- Très bien. Ça me va. »_

_Sur ce, il tendit la main et, d'un geste preste, arracha sa cigarette à Tyki avant de la jeter par terre. Hébété, l'homme commença à bégayer son indignation, mais Allen lui adressa un sourire angélique qui le coupa en plein élan. _

_« -- Vous abandonnez vos objectifs et votre but suprême, vous êtes donc bien capable de laisser aussi vos mauvaises habitudes. Je ne supporte pas cette odeur. »_

_Puis, devant l'expression hallucinée du plus âgé, il éclata de rire. _

* * *

Quelqu'un a écrasée la cigarette, depuis. Personne n'a récupéré le goût de ses lèvres en la glissant entre les siennes.

Allen le regrette. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il a comme une envie de nicotine.

Ses mains dégoulinent de sang, il n'y prête pas attention. Il faut qu'il refasse tout le parcours des souvenirs, revoie chacun des gestes qu'il a donnés à Tyki, s'il veut s'en sortir. Il faut qu'il affronte la vérité en face, sans artifice.

La vérité crue, la vérité honteuse et réprouvée, la vérité de chair et de sensualité.


	2. II

**Note : **Je vais me faire des ennemis avec ça XD. Un pairing incluant Lenalee. N'en déplaise à certaines, j'aime bien Lenalee. Et on ne peut nier qu'elle a une grande importance dans la série. Et qu'Allen finira très probablement avec elle. Tant pis pour notre passion du yaoi (ouin !)

**

* * *

**

-II-

_« -- Allen, tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Cela fait des semaines que tu es parti chercher cette Innocence… Il n'y a pas eu de complications au moins ?»_

_La voix de Lenalee, même transformée par le téléphone, gardait son accent inquiet et doux. Allen fit un sourire gêné, profitant de ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir. Il n'aimait pas lui mentir. Il appréciait vraiment beaucoup la jeune femme. Peut-être même trop pour être membre d'un ordre religieux._

_« -- Non, non, tout va bien… J'ai juste du mal à mettre la main dessus. Et puis, je profit de ma liberté, plaisanta-t-il. Un peu de temps sans Link, c'est le bonheur !_

_-- Tu n'es pas très gentil ! Protesta la chinoise, ne pouvant toutefois s'empêcher de rire. Il est cloué au lit par la fièvre et toi, tu profite de la beauté de Paris !_

_-- Eh eh… C'est parce que je suis un abominable sadique ! _

_-- Allen ! »_

_Elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire, à présent. Allen sourit, heureux de la savoir si joyeuse. Elle était comme un rayon de soleil pour toute la Congrégation, et parfois, il se laissait aller à penser qu'elle brillait un peu plus pour lui que pour les autres..._

_« -- Tu sais, il délire dans son sommeil, s'amusa-t-elle. Il n'arrête pas de dire des choses comme : « Walker… Ici… 'Tention… Enfreignez… Règlement… » »_

_Ce fut à son tour d'éclater de rire. _

_« -- Bah, qu'il ne s'en fasse pas. Je ne suis pas le genre à faire des bêtises… »_

**Pas tout à fait vrai, ça !**_ Songea-t-il avec embarras. Mais la voix joueuse de Lenalee coupa net sa culpabilité._

_« -- Surtout que tu as un gardien fabuleux : Timcanpy !_

_-- Ne m'en parle pas ! Râla-t-il. Cet imbécile de golem est introuvable ! Ça fait déjà deux jours qu'il a disparu… Avec sa chance, il s'est fait choper par un chat, qui a lui-même terminé dans une assiette !_

_-- Les Français ne mangent pas de chat, Allen ! Juste des grenouilles. J'aurai beaucoup aimé me rendre à Paris, moi aussi…_

_-- C'est vrai, rêvassa-t-il, que c'est une très belle ville. Tu savais qu'à Notre-Dame, selon les heures et les jours, le sonneur fait carillonner des cloches différentes ? Par exemple, il y a une messe, le matin du Dimanche, qui est magnifique à entendre._

_-- Ah bon ? C'est une jolie anecdote… » Soupira-t-elle, songeuse._

_Mais justement, les cloches de Notre-Dame rappelèrent Allen à l'ordre : il était neuf heures. A cette pensée, une sorte de fièvre fit bouillir son sang, très différente de la paisible fraicheur que lui procurait la voix de Lenalee. Une émotion opposée, mais tout aussi intense et addictive. Il n'était parfaitement heureux que dans l'équilibre fragile des deux, qui durait à présent depuis un mois. _

_« -- Je suis désolé, je vais devoir raccrocher ! Lança-t-il. Je dois passer chez un homme pour l'interroger et j'ai dit que je serai là dans dix minutes…_

_-- Très bien. Fais attention à toi, surtout._

_-- Toi aussi, Lenalee. Je… Je t'embrasse. »_

_Il rosit et coupa la communication, pas assez vite cependant pour ne pas entendre un « LENALEEEEE ! COMMENT ÇA, IL T'EMBRASSE ?!? ». Il rit, puis enfila son uniforme noir et se précipita hors de l'appartement. Pas question de perdre ne serait-ce qu'une minute de leur précieux temps. _

_Comme d'habitude, Tyki était là, sur la place, en train de fumer. Dès qu'il vit le jeune exorciste fondre sur lui, il paniqua et écrasa sa cigarette à toute allure. Il avait trop mauvais souvenir de la fois où il la lui avait enfoncée dans le nez, avec un sourire aussi charmant qu'à l'ordinaire. A croire que le Quatorzième rendait Allen plus susceptible._

_« -- Sage décision, le nargua Allen en arrivant à sa hauteur. Vous allez finir par vous démolir la santé._

_-- Au point où j'en suis ! Soupira-t-il, les yeux au ciel. Bon, on fait quoi aujourd'hui ? _

_-- On joue, bien sûr ! » Réclama Allen, tentant en vain de dissimuler sa précipitation._

_Tyki rit chaleureusement et ébouriffa le sommet de son crâne blanc. Allen râla, ce dont il s'amusa un moment. Puis le plus âgé prit l'air songeur._

_-- On joue à quoi ? Au poker ? (Il sortit de nulle part un jeu de cartes qu'il se mit à battre à toute allure) Ou… (Son sourire s'élargit d'une manière un peu inquiétante) Au loup ? »_

_Allen fit mine d'hésiter. En fait, sa décision était déjà toute prise. Le premier jeu était facile, trop facile. Il avait gagné presque toutes les parties. Le second, c'était un peu plus compliqué. Aucun d'eux ne savait jamais qui gagnait ou non, où étaient les limites, quel en était le but. _

_Les règles étaient pourtant simples. Tyki suivait Allen, qui le promenait dans toute la ville en faisant semblant de ne pas le voir. Il était le petit chaperon rouge et Tyki, le fauve. _

_Curieusement, cette position de proie ne gênait pas le premier. C'était bon, bon comme ce frisson de joie sauvage qui glissait de son échine à ses reins. C'était bon comme cette faim qui le tenaillait, cette faim de désir et d'attentions dont il ne savait plus très bien d'où elle venait. Cette faim interdite et illogique. Etait-ce le Quatorzième qui cherchait encore à prendre le contrôle sur lui ? Ou… Ou était-ce simplement Allen qui, troublé par cette autre présence dans son esprit, ne savait plus bien où il en était ?_

_Ils jouaient car ils savaient que l'autre en avait assez de ces choix déchirants, devoir se partager en deux, devoir être blanc et noir. C'est une trêve que nul n'avait plus besoin de reconnaître à voix haute, c'était comme ça, évident et parfait._

_« -- On joue au loup. » Souffla Allen, frôlant la joue mate du bout de son gant blanc._

_Puis il s'esquiva pour se perdre dans la foule, détournant la tête avec un sourire malicieux. Du coin de l'œil, il put voir celui de l'autre grandir sur ses lèvres. Tyki attendit quelques secondes avant de se mettre en marche, les pans de sa redingote voletant au vent, une main posée sur la bordure de son haut-de-forme, comme pour un salut. _

_Allen courait sans se retourner dans la multitude, cueillait un sourire, en offrait des brassées, comme des fleurs. Les gens se retournaient sur lui, mais pas pour lancer des regards de dégoût. Ils avaient juste l'air amusé et heureux, ravis de son air si clairement espiègle et du jeu même pas masqué dans ses prunelles grises. _

_Allen esquissa un pas de danse et, d'un geste décisif, ôta son uniforme et le jeta au hasard. Le tissu noir claqua et disparût parmi la foule, emporté par le vent et de petites mains chapardeuses. Tournant la tête, le jeune homme vérifia que l'autre était bien derrière, qu'il l'avait vu faire. Non. Il fit une moue de déception. _

_Soudain, au-dessus des têtes, quelque chose fut lancé en réponse. Un haut-de-forme, une veste luxueuse et un paquet de cartes qui s'éparpillèrent. Le sourire d'Allen plissa ses yeux. Ils abandonnaient les uniformes, ils abandonnaient les idéaux, ils laissaient entièrement place au jeu. Il se retourna pour continuer son chemin, mais se cogna à quelqu'un. Prêt à s'excuser platement, il releva la tête._

_Comment s'y était-il pris pour le dépasser si vite… ? _

_« -- Vous vous êtes fait mal, jeune homme ? »_

* * *

Oh, Dieu, que ça fait mal. Que ça fait mal, tous ces souvenirs, tous ces instants volés à la guerre. Le Dimanche de neuf à onze heures était devenu un moment béni, une trêve délicate dans l'irréversibilité.

Il se demande ce qu'en aurait pensé Miranda, ce qu'elle aurait dit s'il avait pu lui décrire la manière que les secondes avaient de passer, tantôt si lentement, tantôt incroyablement vite, à lui filer entre les doigts. Comment sa vie s'était retrouvée coupée en deux, comment il ne se sentait bien qu'au téléphone avec Lenalee ; ou qu'avec Tyki et ses taquineries amusées.

Peut-être est-ce encore possible, de se confier à la timide exorciste. Mais pour cela, il faudrait qu'il finisse son deuil. Et il faudrait que Miranda ait survécu à l'apocalypse de leur combat.

Rien n'est moins sûr.

Allen se demande si, un jour, il pourra penser sans souffrir aux yeux dorés et joueurs, ou même au grain de beauté piqué sur sa pommette. En attendant, il ne songe qu'à cela. Et il a l'impression qu'on lui arrache les tripes, les poumons, l'âme. Il a vu la souffrance des Akumas, il se demande si la sienne n'est pas pire. C'est comme s'il brûlait, mais pas de la douce et familière flamme du désir. C'est comme un bucher. Peut-être est-ce en punition de son péché. Car c'est interdit, n'est-ce pas, ce qu'il avait fait…

Ce qu'il avait osé faire avec Tyki…

La mélodie tremble, elle tremble comme ces sanglots qui peinent à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à sa bouche.

* * *

_« -- Où allez-vous, jeune homme ? »_

_Allen minauda, pour faire durer la partie. Il jouait les effarouchés, les prudes rougissantes et perdues, mais s'efforçait en réalité de retenir son sourire. _

_« -- Chez ma mère-grand, répondit-il en prenant l'air humble. Lui apporter un peu d'Innocence. »_

_Tyki éclata de rire. Cependant, il l'étouffa vite, entrant dans son jeu. Ses yeux gourmands le vrillaient et l'examinaient, ils se régalaient d'avance. Allen n'était pas dégoûté, il était même plutôt fier, même si un peu gêné. Ce regard de désir, personne ne le lui avait jamais adressé à part lui._

_Et c'était si agréable…_

_« -- Je peux peut-être faire un bout de chemin avec vous… Dans la forêt… » S'amusa le loup, en tendant le bras, selon un code répété des dizaines de fois._

_Il était narquois. Son regard disait clairement « chiche », toute son attitude criait que si Allen ne prenait pas son bras, il aurait à le regretter, petit imprudent… Et chiche. Allen se suspendit à lui comme une groupie, mais son air insolent montrait bien qu'il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie. _

_Il aimait les jeux de hasard, __**tous**__ les jeux de hasard. _

_L'amour n'en était-il pas un ?_

* * *

« -- Seigneur… »

Lavi et Lenalee, cruellement blessés, se sont arrêtés sur le seuil de l'Arche. Ils se soutiennent mutuellement, aidant l'autre à se passer d'une jambe tailladée, d'un bras déchiqueté. Ils sont paralysés par le deuil de leur ami. Derrière eux, on entend les gémissements des blessés et les pleurs des vainqueurs, tantôt de joie, tantôt de désespoir lorsqu'ils ont perdu un être cher. Mais aucun n'est venu avec eux.

Les deux compagnons sont les seuls à avoir osé s'approcher du Destructeur du Temps.

« -- Allen…

-- Chut, Lenalee. »

Appel sitôt étouffé. Lavi pose une main douce sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Celle-ci réprime un sanglot, en voyant Allen recommencer sa rengaine pour la millième fois, sans prêter attention à ses compagnons. Il ne semble pas d'avantage se soucier du sang qui poisse les touches du piano ou de l'entaille qui a traversé sa poitrine de part en part. A se demander par quel miracle son cœur a été épargné. Lavi, lui, s'assombrit lorsque Lenalee lui fait part de cette interrogation, par un regard. D'un signe de tête, il lui demande de mieux regarder la scène. Elle le dévisage, incertaine, puis plisse les yeux.

Lenalee voit.

Lenalee hurle.

Une vague de sang déborde du dessus de l'instrument, elle chasse des touches celui qui goutte des plaies d'Allen. Cette langue rouge vient du défunt allongé sur le piano, inerte, paisible.

Les longs cils noirs ont plongé dans l'abîme de ses yeux. La peau est trop pâle, ses cheveux éparpillés sur la laque de l'instrument. Il a les mains croisées sur son torse. Il n'est pas blessé, et pourtant, le sang suinte hors de lui par sa poitrine. C'est comme une scène inversée. Un uniforme d'exorciste trop petit pour lui couvre ses jambes, en une tentative touchante mais inutile de le réchauffer. Les mesures du piano semblent vouloir remplacer les battements de cœur et son souffle frémissant.

Il est mort.

Pourtant, Allen joue, joue encore, comme si la musique avait le pouvoir d'animer le cadavre déjà froid, comme si les notes étaient autant de fils invisibles qui pouvaient faire se mouvoir ses membres. Allen ne veut pas admettre, c'est impossible qu'il ait disparu, comme ça, à jamais. C'est trop douloureux.

Alors il joue.

Il ne sait plus faire que ça.

_Le défunt sur le piano. _

_L'Innocence qui maintient le cœur d'Allen à sa place. _

_L'immense tableau déchiré, au cadre brisé et barré d'un coup d'épée._

Lavi commence à comprendre.


	3. III

**Note :** Navrée, les lemons supra-détaillés ne sont pas mon truc. Je leur préfère la métaphore^^.

**

* * *

**

**-III-**

_D'ordinaire, Tyki et Allen se baladaient un moment, puis se glissaient au fond d'une ruelle sombre. S'ensuivait un drôle de jeu, souvent à la limite de la décence, mais qui faisait battre le cœur d'Allen à une telle allure qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine._

_Tyki s'approchait de lui, s'écartait, posait ses lèvres sur sa joue, se reculait, souriait, respirait l'odeur de ses cheveux, faisait une pirouette, recommençait. _

_Allen faisait un pas en arrière puis avançait vers lui, tournait la tête pour que le baiser finisse planté juste entre la joue et le coin de sa bouche, le poursuivait, le boudait, posait son nez dans son cou, trottinait ailleurs, recommençait. _

_Ils se tournaient autour, se faisaient des mines, échangeaient deux ou trois gestes un peu plus osés. Puis Tyki lui fonçait dessus, l'acculait au mur et maintenait ses poignets au-dessus de sa tête. C'était l'apogée du jeu, le moment où les limites s'affolaient. Ils se regardaient très sérieusement, ils ne riaient plus du tout. _

_Là, il fallait savoir bluffer, comme au poker. Cela pouvait se finir avec un bouquet sorti d'une manche, un baiser sur le bout du nez ou un beaucoup moins chaste, affamé, un combat pour contrôler la bouche de l'autre. La première fois, Allen avait paniqué, tenté de se débattre, mais une caresse sur sa nuque, légère et affectueuse, l'en avait empêché. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien, au chaud et en sécurité, même auprès de Mana. Et depuis, c'était lui qui les recherchait, ces contacts défendus._

_Mais aujourd'hui, Tyki avait l'air moins à l'aise que d'habitude. A la grande surprise d'Allen, il le laissait mener la danse sans broncher. Ce fut lui qui le conduisit à travers les méandres de la ville, lui qui le traina dans les magasins qui lui plaisaient, lui qui vint quémander les baisers et titiller les limites. Tyki était nerveux et cherchait avec inquiétude cette silhouette au haut-de-forme noir qu'il lui semblait avoir vu passer. Allen pressa son bras et tenta de le rassurer._

_« -- Il ne viendra pas. Qui se douterait de ça ? Chuchota-t-il à son oreille. C'est si improbable… »_

_Tyki respirait difficilement. Il sembla se faire violence pour le contredire. _

_« -- Se douter de quoi ? Finit-il par répondre, plus sombre et amer. On fait quoi, là ? Rien. On se voile la face, c'est tout. Ça va faire des semaines qu'on fait trainer la situation… Ça va bientôt finir. Et finir mal. »_

_Allen se renfrogna aussi et cessa de marcher. Les gens râlèrent et les contournèrent. Il eut l'impression d'être un rocher dans une marée humaine._

_« -- Ce qu'on fait ? On donne un sens à cette foutue guerre, cracha-t-il brusquement, plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. On s'accorde un peu d'oubli. N'es-tu pas le Noé du plaisir ? » Ajouta-t-il, provocateur, passant d'un coup au tutoiement._

_Tyki lui sourit tristement._

_« -- Justement, répondit-il avec douceur. Je suis un _Noé. _Je ne suis pas censé… Sympathiser avec toi._

_-- Mais depuis des semaines, tu n'essayes pas sérieusement de me tuer, rétorqua Allen. Donc tu as envie de « sympathiser », malgré le Compte._

_-- Mon moi blanc, oui, hésita-t-il. Mais je te rappelle qu'il ne reprend le contrôle que deux heures par semaine. Tu l'as presque entièrement détruit. »_

_Allen le lâcha, reculant avec une expression coupable. Il avait commis une erreur en le transperçant de son Innocence, soit. Mais comment aurait-il pu prévoir la portée de son acte, ce jour-là ? Immédiatement, Tyki le rattrapa. _

_« -- Désolé, jeune homme, murmura-t-il. Mais je crois que ce ne sera pas possible. J'ai des consignes très strictes. Je serai puni si je me lie trop avec l'ennemi… Avec un exorciste._

_-- C'est un peu tard, pour de telles constatations ! Aboya Allen, profondément blessé. Il aurait fallu y penser avant !_

_-- Je n'avais pas prévu que ça… Tournerait comme ça. »_

_Allen plissa les yeux. Il était vraiment très en colère._

_« -- C'est-à-dire… « Comme ça » ?_

_-- Dans des ruelles sombres et mal fréquentées ! Rétorqua Tyki. Enfin, je ne vais pas te faire un dessin ! »_

_Allen se mordit la lèvre. Une brusque envie de pleurer le prit à la gorge, d'autant plus qu'il sentait que Tyki n'avait pas plus envie que lui d'être sage._

_« -- Je n'ai qu'à… Réfléchit tout haut Allen. Laisser venir le Quatorzième._

_-- Laisser venir le Quatorzième ? Répéta-t-il, sincèrement surpris._

_-- Tu n'as pas le droit d'être trop proche d'un _exorciste_. Noé et Noé, il n'y a pas de guerre, non ? Chuchota Allen. Personne n'a pensé à ça… »_

_Tyki en resta bouche-bée. Le jeune homme devant lui était plus déterminé qu'il ne l'aurait cru. _

_« -- Tu ne vas pas perdre le contrôle ? » Demanda-t-il, incertain._

_Un tic agita brièvement la paupière d'Allen._

_« -- C'est mon affaire, finit-il par répondre, d'une voix tendue._

_-- Tous ces risques pour quoi ? Une partie de jambes en l'air ? Ironisa Tyki. Tu es bien imprudent, mon garçon… Et je ne te pensais pas si pervers. »_

_Un éclair de rage et de défi passa dans le regard argenté. La peau d'Allen vira au gris, ses yeux tournoyèrent vers le doré et se fendirent. Cependant, les étoiles noires n'apparurent pas sur son front, signe qu'il n'était pas totalement transformé. Mais cela suffisait. Allen n'avait plus du tout l'air d'un jeune garçon innocent._

_Et pour une fois, ce fut la bouche de Tyki qui devint sèche et ses mains qui se mirent à trembler. _

_Des deux, qui était le fauve, au final ?_

_« -- Si tu veux, siffla Allen, d'une voix glacée qu'il ne lui avait jamais entendue, on peut aussi réduire ça à une partie de jambes en l'air. Mais tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ce que je veux… Ce que tu veux. »_

_Tyki frémit. Il était stupéfait. Quand lui-même laissait le Noé prendre le dessus, il avait énormément de mal à contrôler ses pulsions meurtrières. Allen semblait bien mieux s'en sortir. Sans doute grâce à son Innocence, qui s'était mise à rougeoyer d'un drôle d'éclat. Ou grâce à son cœur si _généreux_, si _pur_… Des qualificatifs qui auraient dû le faire rire ou lui donner envie de vomir. Mais appliqués à Allen, ils perdaient tout leur sens péjoratif._

_« -- Et qu'est-ce que je veux ? » Susurra-t-il, en se penchant vers Allen._

_Allen ne bougea pas, ne frissonna pas. Il murmura juste à son oreille :_

_« -- Tu veux mon âme, très cher. »_

_Il se recula, le laissant figé, incapable de répliquer. Tyki tergiversa un moment. C'était dangereux, bien sûr. Ils étaient sur la corde raide, au bord du gouffre. Mais il aimait le risque, la sauvagerie qu'il sentait affleurer dans les prunelles d'Allen. Il aimait la lueur farouche qui y dansait, il aimait son regard qui se faisait plus impudique._

_« -- Alors… On échange ? Suggéra-t-il, frissonnant d'expectative. Je suis l'humain et toi, le Noé ? »_

_Être à la merci de quelqu'un… C'était un jeu qu'il n'avait jamais essayé. _

_Et Tyki était naturellement curieux. _

_« -- On échange. » Confirma Allen, la voix soudain plus rauque._

_Un frisson descendit le long de son dos. Allen avait l'air dangereux, comme s'il était brusquement lassé de la plaisanterie et souhaitait entrer dans le vif du sujet. _

_Eux deux._

* * *

La musique s'arrête. Trois secondes, mais cela suffit. Les spectateurs improvisés ont perçu le changement. Pour la première fois, Allen vacille et porte une main à son cœur. Il courbe la nuque et le dos, comme s'il ployait sous le poids d'un trop-plein de souffrance. Lenalee crispe ses propres doigts sur sa poitrine. Les larmes dévalent ses joues. Sinuant entre les bras de Lavi, elle échappe à son étreinte consolatrice et se glisse dans la pièce.

« -- Lenalee ! »

Elle ne l'écoute plus, elle ne voit qu'Allen. Il a besoin d'elle. Il pleure tellement qu'il ne doit plus rien voir. On dirait qu'il tremble de froid, par moins cent degrés, au cœur d'une tempête de neige.

Alors, la fragile, la tendre Lenalee au bras lacéré, pose une main réconfortante sur son épaule et mêle ses larmes aux siennes.

« -- Continue, Allen, chuchote-t-elle d'une voix brisée. Continue de jouer. Vas-y. »

Il secoue la tête. Il n'y arrive plus. Il ne peut pas se souvenir. Pas de ça. Désespérée, Lenalee jette un regard à Timcanpy, qui projette la partition au-dessus du piano. Des symboles auxquels elle ne saisit rien, des bâtonnets noirs et des cercles sans signification.

Comme s'il l'avait comprise, le golem émet un petit couinement. Les dessins tremblotent et changent, deviennent une partition normale. Lenalee fait un pâle sourire et pose ses doigts sur le clavier. La mélodie s'élève de nouveau, confuse et brouillonne. Allen hoquette de douleur et tente de lui saisir le poignet, mais en est empêché par Lavi, qui s'est approché sans bruit. Son œil vert est à la fois intransigeant et plein de compassion.

« -- Allez, mon vieux, chevrote-t-il. On va t'aider. Mais il faut que tu y mettes du tien. »

Il attrape les mains d'Allen et les repose sur les touches, avant de s'affaler sur le banc et d'accompagner Lenalee. Son jeu est plus juste, mais aussi plus mécanique, le jeu de quelqu'un qui connait son solfège à la perfection mais n'a aucune passion. Le jeu d'un Bookman. Allen refoule ses sanglots et, avec acharnement, note après note, retrace les lignes du corps de Tyki Mikk.

* * *

_Une ligne en angle aigu pour sa mâchoire, une ligne ombrée de duvet brun. Il la suivit de sa langue et embrassa sa limite, près du lobe de l'oreille._

_Une ligne palpitante, striée de traits bleus pour son cou, une ligne qu'il mordit rien que pour la sentir pulser entre ses dents._

_Une ligne cassée pour une de ses clavicules, une ligne dure, une ligne au goût d'os et de sueur._

_Une ligne calcinée pour son torse, une ligne torturée, une ligne qu'il ne cessa de caresser et de lécher pour se faire pardonner. Une ligne qui se soulevait en soupirs d'extase._

_Une ligne brûlante pour son ventre, une ligne qui descendait et s'affinait tout en douceur. _

_Une ligne sans nom, une ligne plus douce que tout le reste, une ligne parfaite._

_Et d'autres, en vrac, dans un fouillis de plaisir, des lignes comme sur un jeu d'enfant ou il faut relier tous les points pour obtenir le dessin final._

_Deux lignes fortes pour ses bras qui se resserraient autour de lui. _

_Une ligne sinueuse pour son dos, qu'il aimait tant voir s'arquer pour lui. _

_Deux lignes, encore, pour ses jambes qui s'enchevêtraient avec les siennes._

_Lignes, lignes, lignes… Un tissu de mensonges, une toile de joies fugaces, des fils d'amour emmêlés._

* * *

Une douleur fulgurante se traduit en fausse note, puis en arrêt. Lenalee couve Allen d'un regard paniqué, Lavi cesse de jouer. Le silence est assourdissant. Aucun n'ose reprendre le cours de la musique.

« -- Tch… Bougez de là, bande de crétins. »

Les deux amis sursautent et se retournent. Kanda vient d'arriver, ruisselant de sang et appuyé sur la garde de Mugen. Ses longs cheveux noirs sont détachés et tombent en désordre devant ses yeux, qui aujourd'hui sont plus déterminés que véritablement méprisants.

« -- Tu vas jouer avec nous, Yû ? Sourit Lavi, un sourire qui oscille et hésite à y croire.

-- Tais-toi, stupide lapin, et fais-moi de la place ! Grogne l'irascible kendoka. Et cesse de m'appeler Yû, ou tu ne survivras pas assez longtemps pour faire le récit de cette journée. »

Réprimant une grimace de douleur, il pousse Lavi sans ménagements et s'assoit au bord du siège. Puis il fusille Timcanpy du regard.

« -- Une traduction, ça serait trop te demander ? » Aboie-t-il.

Inquiet, le golem fait apparaître des colonnes de kanji à côté de la portée de Lenalee et Lavi. Le japonais grogne d'assentiment et se concentre pour faire le moins d'erreurs possibles dans ses gammes, ce qui n'est pas gagné d'avance.

Le regard d'Allen s'éveille un peu.

Un tout petit peu.


	4. IV

**Note :** Pour ce chapitre, la lettre est aussi en gras pour la différencier du reste du texte.

* * *

**-IV-**

_« -- Tu as dépassé l'heure ! »_

_Etait-ce pour ne pas raviver des souvenirs gênants ? Sitôt leur étreinte consumée, Tyki avait réendossé son apparence de Noé. Allen avait volé dans la fenêtre de sa chambre avec une force à couper le souffle. Il avait senti le verre et le bois se briser sous l'impact, plantant des éclats glacés dans tout son corps. La surprise avait anesthésié toute douleur. Il avait dévalé les étages sans s'en rendre compte, comme absent, ballotté par la vitesse et le vent, regardant les étages défiler dans un brouillard de couleurs. Sa stupéfaction l'avait probablement sauvé de sa chute vertigineuse : ses membres détendus lui permirent de ne pas trop souffrir en atterrissant. _

_Il resta sans bouger sur le pavé, meurtri, pendant un temps impossible à mesurer, une minute, une seconde. Puis un rire léger retentit au-dessus de sa tête. Tyki s'était penché au balcon, lui lançant son uniforme comme une raillerie. Le Noé lui sourit, puis, leste comme un chat, se hissa sur le toit et se mit à courir vers la cathédrale. Le jeune homme se redressa, encore ébahi. Effectivement, le dernier carillon de onze heures venait de retentir. Le souffle coupé, il enfila son uniforme. Ses mains tremblaient. Le sang qui lui coulait sur les yeux lui donnait mal au cœur. Trébuchant, glissant dans les flaques boueuses, il tâcha de rattraper Tyki à pied. Sa silhouette mince enjambait les cheminées, le distançant sans effort. _

_Il aurait dû faire plus attention. Il le savait, pourtant. C'était la règle. En dehors de cette heure, pas de cadeau. C'était le retour à la chasse aux Innocences. Mais oui, bien sûr, l'Innocence ! Occupé à rêvasser chaque jour, Allen en avait fini par l'oublier. Tyki avait largement eu le temps de la localiser. La peur au ventre, s'efforçant d'oublier les blessures, il cavala dans la même direction que lui. Il boitait. La douleur commençait à se rappeler à lui._

_Un bruit épouvantable le paralysa, celui d'un métal très lourd qui tombe et se fracasse au sol. Un bruit de gong ou de glas._

_A l'écoute de ce son, quelque chose sembla lui tomber sur les épaules et le cœur, comme une vieille angoisse qu'on a trop longtemps refoulée, un cauchemar qui revient après des années d'absence. Il hoqueta et reprit sa course, encore plus vite, grimpant quatre à quatre les marches de Notre-Dame._

_Lorsqu'il arriva dans les hauteurs, il était trop tard. Il n'y avait plus personne et ne restait plus rien de l'Innocence, juste une poussière blanche qui recouvrait les poutres. Plus rien à part une carte posée par terre et un petit mot. Dans un état second, il ramassa le morceau de papier. L'écriture était inégale et brouillonne._

**« Navré, mon garçon, mais je crois que cette histoire va s'arrêter ici. Je n'avais pas compris pour l'Innocence. J'ai réalisé seulement hier. Je suppose que tu aimerais une explication…**

**C'est simple. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi j'ai décidé cette trêve d'un seul coup, pourquoi on a si facilement joué le jeu et accepté l'autre, pourquoi on ne s'est pas posé de questions sur quelque chose de formellement interdit et, si j'ose dire, de contre-nature ? Pourquoi, même en dehors du temps imparti, on a mis si peu de cœur à se combattre ? Pourquoi c'était si simple de s'embrasser, de se toucher ?**

**C'était grâce à l'Innocence. **

**C'était tout bête, mais je n'ai compris qu'en écoutant une retranscription de ta conversation avec ton amie (comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? Lenalee ?). **

_**« Tu savais qu'à Notre-Dame, selon les heures et les jours, le sonneur fait carillonner des cloches différentes ? Par exemple, il y a une messe, le matin du Dimanche, qui est magnifique à entendre. »**_

**Une cloche. Une cloche faite d'Innocence. La cloche que l'on sonnait uniquement au début et à la fin de la première messe du Dimanche. Une cloche qui a réalisé un sacré miracle puisqu'elle a, durant un petit bout de temps, réussi à unir Exorciste et Noé. **

**Je vais te faire un aveu, c'est pour ça que j'étais tendu tout à l'heure. Je m'étais rendu compte que c'était grâce à cette cloche qu'on arrivait à… Comment dire ? Coexister. Mais bon, maintenant que je l'ai détruite, j'ai toute ma tête et je suis redevenu normal. Toi aussi, je suppose.**

**L'avantage c'est que maintenant, je sais que cette foutue Innocence est capable de quelque chose de bien. Et toi, tu sais qu'un Noé n'est pas juste une sardonique machine à tuer. Mais bon, tu dois être trop horrifié de ce que tu as fait pour penser de cette manière. **

**La clochette de Daisya, l'horloge de Miranda, la cloche de Notre-Dame… Vous avez une obsession avec le Temps ou quoi ? Quoique. Nous, avec le Compte Millénaire, on est servis. **

**Je commence à dire n'importe quoi. **

**Ne t'avise pas de te retrouver sur mon chemin, jeune homme. C'était… C'était chouette, tout à l'heure. Je n'aimerai pas te découper maintenant que je te connais si bien. **

**Reste à distance. Ou aie l'amabilité de te faire tuer par un autre membre de ma famille. Tu serais bien gentil.**

**TYKI MIKK.**

**P.S. Je reste stupéfait de ta facilité à contrôler le Quatorzième. Ce n'est pas le moment, mais je te le dis quand même : « chapeau ».**

_Anéanti par la honte et le chagrin qui, il s'en rendait comte à présent, avaient été jugulés par l'Innocence pendant des semaines, Allen tomba à genoux. Des larmes lui piquaient les yeux, mais il s'en fichait. Il avait l'impression d'être complètement vide._

_Un battement d'ailes, quelque chose qui se glissait contre lui pour le réconforter. Une boule de poils et de plumes. Un Timcanpy penaud, qui réapparaissait juste au bon moment après des jours de recherches infructueuses. Allen enfouit ses doigts dans son pelage doré, pour y puiser de la force. Puis il retourna la carte qui accompagnait le message. Elle venait du jeu de poker de Tyki._

_C'était le roi de cœur. _

* * *

« -- Il y a une place pour nous ? »

Cette voix, frêle et anémiée… Celle d'une miraculée. Lavi et Lenalee se retournent pour lui adresser un sourire. Kanda, lui, est trop concentré à ne pas massacrer l'air du Quatorzième. Miranda a l'air épuisée et est soutenue par Noise Marie, qui la porte avec une tendresse impressionnante pour un tel colosse. Lavi hoche la tête.

« -- Oui. Bien sûr qu'il y en a une. »

Ils s'installent précautionneusement et posent leurs mains près des leurs, même s'ils ne savent pas jouer, pour ajouter une mesure à la composition. La partition de Tim devient plus grande, elle s'orne de doigtés que Miranda peut comprendre, ou distille des indications sonores dans les oreillettes de Marie. Allen, au centre de la petite assemblée, ne joue plus, mais écoute. Il s'éveille aux autres, à leurs maladresses, à leur humanité. Pour une fois, ce n'est plus lui qui donne, qui distribue sans compter et en présumant de ses forces. Ce n'est plus lui qui soutient et que l'on réclame à son chevet. Ce sont les autres qui l'aident, de toute la force de leur amour, comme l'a fait… Tyki.

Allen se crispe, submergé par la douleur. Mais celle-ci, malgré sa puissance, ne lui paraît plus insurmontable.

Il a de nouveau assez de force pour affronter ses souvenirs.

Il se rappelle sa convalescence à la Congrégation, les nuits de honte et de désarroi passées à se morfondre à l'infirmerie. À son retour de mission, Lenalee était venue chaque jour, puis Lavi était arrivé pour la relayer. Malheureusement, ses amis avaient vite dû repartir, non sans lui avoir promis qu'une fois leur expédition terminée, ils reviendraient lui arracher le secret qui le faisait tant souffrir.

Le jeune exorciste s'était donc retrouvé en compagnie d'un Link malade, grincheux et qui tenait d'interminables monologues pour passer le temps. Enfin, un beau jour, Kanda était arrivé, assez amoché pour passer un bon moment dans un lit d'hôpital, mais pas pour cesser de ronchonner. Il clouait donc systématiquement le bec à l'inspecteur à chaque fois qu'il dépassait deux minutes de remontrances, au grand soulagement d'Allen.

Malgré sa froideur, il avait en revanche été charitable envers Allen en ne lui lançant pas des piques toutes les cinq minutes, ce qu'il n'aurait pas supporté. Peut-être avait-il remarqué son air torturé. Le silence que le kendoka imposait avait en tous cas permis au maudit de réfléchir.

Après réflexion, il ne se sentait pas blessé par le comportement que l'Innocence l'avait poussé à adopter, ni par le mélange d'attirance et de répulsion qu'il ressentait toujours pour le Noé. Mana lui avait répété des milliers et des milliers de fois que l'amour ne pouvait se commander et, malgré ses hésitations au sujet de son père adoptif, il croyait toujours en ce qu'il lui avait appris. Il souffrait bien d'avantage de la lettre de Tyki. Une lettre en guise d'adieu… C'était tellement cliché.

**« J'ai toute ma tête et je suis redevenu normal… »**

**« C'était chouette, tout à l'heure… »**

**« Aie l'amabilité de te faire tuer par un autre membre de ma famille. »**

Ah. Bien sûr. Comment aurait-il pu croire que le Noé l'aimait vraiment ? C'était stupide. Il s'en voulait d'y avoir ne serait-ce que songé. Pour lui, ça n'avait été qu'un amusement. Il avait joué avec un petit exorciste innocent, histoire de voir jusqu'où il pouvait aller. La cloche ne pouvait pas le faire aimer, elle lui avait juste insufflé un peu de compassion pour qu'il évite de le tuer.

C'était tout.

Chaque jour, il s'enfonçait un peu plus dans cette constatation sinistre, se forgeant des preuves tout seul, trouvant des souvenirs pour étayer son désespoir et se convaincre qu'il n'était qu'un idiot, un idiot traitre de surcroit, puisqu'il avait pactisé avec l'ennemi.

Etrangement, c'était Kanda qui l'avait fait sortir de la spirale infernale.


	5. V

**-V-**

_« -- Crétin de Moyashi, arrête de chialer cinq minutes. J'essaie de dormir. »_

_Mort de gêne, Allen posa une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer le bruit. Il parvint à tenir quelques secondes sans pleurer, puis d'incontrôlables sanglots le firent convulser entre ses couvertures. Il n'en pouvait plus. Tout le stress accumulé se déchargeait d'un coup, à cause de cette histoire avec Tyki. _

_Allen repoussa les draps et se leva pour se rendre à la salle de bains attenante. Jamais, au grand jamais, il ne permettrait à Kanda de le voir pleurer. Pourtant, une poigne froide le retint, le faisant sursauter. Kanda s'était redressé, livide et décoiffé dans la pénombre, tel un fantôme peint à l'encre de Chine._

_« -- Si l'infirmière te surprend debout, elle va te trucider, râla le japonais. Pas que ça me dérange, mais elle va m'engueuler aussi pour t'avoir permis de te lever._

_-- Lâche-moi, Kandouille, railla Allen entre ses larmes. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une nounou pour me dire ce que je dois faire._

_-- En revanche, tu as besoin d'une épaule pour couiner tout ton saoul ! » Ricana-t-il._

_Allen haussa un sourcil, incertain. Comment devait-il prendre cette phrase, au juste ? Comme une simple insulte ou… Une proposition ?_

_« -- Assis, pousse de soja, soupira lourdement Kanda. J'ai dit : « ASSIS » ! Non, pas sur mon lit ! Il est tout propre. Je vais écouter tes geignements de mauviette, puisque personne d'autre dans cette foutue Congrégation n'en est capable. »_

_Stupéfait, Allen obéit et se frotta les yeux pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas. Avec un marmottement exaspéré, Kanda pinça cruellement le bras droit de son compagnon. Allen protesta :_

_« -- Mais ça va pas !_

_-- T'avais pas l'air convaincu. Je te montre que c'est la réalité. Alors, ce gros vilain cauchemar ? Je te jure, il n'y a pas de __Namahage_ _sous le lit. _

_-- Nama… Quoi ?_

_-- Le croque-mitaine ! Soupira Kanda, exaspéré par tant de stupidité. _

_-- Oh… C'est japonais ?_

_-- Mouais. »_

_Un blanc. Allen était vraiment gêné de parler ainsi avec Kanda, tellement qu'il en oubliait presque son angoisse. C'était autre chose qu'une de leur dispute futile, même si les sarcasmes étaient prompts à voler. C'était… La première fois qu'ils discutaient vraiment. _

_« -- Alors ? S'énerva Kanda au bout d'un moment de silence. Tu craches le morceau ? J'ai pas toute la nuit, moi._

_-- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, de toute manière, se renfrogna Allen, croisant les bras comme un enfant. _

_-- J'ai certainement plus de cervelle que toi, le bleu._

_-- Pourquoi tu m'appelles toujours « le bleu » ? Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, ça va faire un an que je suis là._

_-- Parce que tu es aussi empoté qu'au début. Bon, tu dis ce qui ne va pas, avant que je ne change d'avis ?_

_-- Ça donne franchement envie de se confier. D'ailleurs, je ne vois pas la raison de cette soudaine générosité. Tu veux réclamer quelque chose ? »_

_A sa grande surprise, Kanda s'immobilisa à ces mots, puis détourna le regard. Allen se dit qu'il était dommage qu'il ne puisse pas distinguer ses yeux, parce qu'il était sûr… Oui, sûr… De les avoir vus briller._

_« -- Ma soudaine… Générosité… » Répéta l'exorciste, articulant soigneusement les mots, comme s'il en avait oublié le sens. _

_Un silence. _

_« -- Ma générosité ne regarde que moi. Dépêche. Je commence vraiment à perdre patience. »_

_La respiration d'Allen s'écourta. Il hésita encore un peu, puis décida de se lancer, ignorant son cœur qui battait la chamade._

_« -- Je… Tu… Tu es déjà tombé amoureux… De quelqu'un que tu n'avais pas le droit d'aimer ? »_

_Une fois la question posée, il cessa de respirer. Et curieusement, Kanda en fit autant. Le silence qui suivit fut beaucoup plus mur et intime._

_« -- Tu nous rejoue Roméo et Juliette, Moyashi ? C'est démodé. »_

_Le timbre du kendoka était très doux, contredisant le mordant de ses paroles._

_« -- Comme quoi, même les imbéciles peuvent tomber amoureux. »_

_Mais il n'y avait plus aucune haine dans ces mots._

_« -- Quelqu'un que tu n'as pas le droit d'aimer… Quelqu'un qui n'est qu'une expérience, une machine. Quelqu'un à qui tu donnes de ta vie à chaque fois que tu te blesses. Quelqu'un qui n'a pas d'autre nom que celui que ses créateurs lui ont donné. Quelqu'un qui t'a donné ton prénom à toi. Quelqu'un qui pleurait, la nuit, malgré ses sourires du jour. Quelqu'un qui prenait tellement sur lui qu'il a finit par en perdre la raison et devenir… Un meurtrier. Quelqu'un de faible, malgré son envie de porter le monde sur ses épaules. Quelqu'un qui doit avoir ton âge aujourd'hui, Walker. Quelqu'un qui est loin, dans un lieu inconnu, entre la mort et la vie. »_

_Jamais Allen ne l'avait entendu parler autant. Ses cheveux noirs tombaient sur son visage et ses genoux repliés, comme des bavures d'obscurité._

_« -- Oui… Je suis déjà tombé amoureux de quelqu'un que je n'avais pas le droit d'aimer. Même si, en fin de compte, je n'ai le droit d'aimer personne. »_

_Il releva vers lui ses yeux glacés._

_« -- Ça fait mal. Et d'autant plus mal que tu ne sais pas si la personne t'aime en retour. N'est-ce pas ? »_

_Allen ne put que hocher la tête. Lentement, il se releva de sa chaise et s'assit sur la courtepointe, aux pieds du japonais. Il ne lui prit pas la main, il ne lui tint pas de discours consolateur, il ne le regarda même pas essuyer les perles au coin de ses paupières._

_« -- Tyki Mikk. » Finit par avouer Allen, un murmure à jamais clos dans le cœur du kendoka._

_Kanda ne le gifla pas, ne lui hurla pas dessus, ne sursauta même pas à l'entente du nom honni._

_« -- Alma Karma. »_

_Ce fut tout. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire plus pour ce soir. Ça aurait brisé leur début d'entente, ce petit bout de complicité qui commençait à poindre le nez dans leur relation conflictuelle._

_« -- Va te coucher, Moyashi. Tu ressembles à un cadavre. L'infirmière va gueuler. »_

_Allen eut un petit sourire, puis alla se blottir entre les couvertures. _

_Silence._

_Bref._

_« -- Moyashi, cette conversation ne change rien. Je te jure que si tu fais des rêves trop bruyants au sujet de ta Juliette, je n'hésiterai pas à t'étouffer avec la couverture. »_

_Allen posa une main sur sa bouche, pour étouffer le bruit._

_De son rire, cette fois. _

* * *

Watashi wa inoli tsuzukeru…

Ils étaient une dizaine à fredonner les paroles de la mélodie, à présent. Ils étaient arrivés lentement et rassemblés sans une question, sans un merci, sans un bravo. Quelques uns s'étaient assis par terre, d'autres s'appuyaient au piano, Timothy s'était logé sur les genoux d'Allen toujours immobile.

Il y avait la section scientifique. Johny, dont les larmes embuaient les lunettes épaisses, Reever qui surveillait Komui pour ne pas qu'il fasse de bêtises, Komui qui caressait les cheveux encore courts de Lenalee, Zhà Hua qui pleurait sans bruit, Ji Gui et Chifu qui la réconfortaient maladroitement, Bak et son urticaire en voyant Lenalee de si près, Fô et son air jaloux, Soixante-cinq et d'autres et d'autres et d'autres…

Il y avait les Troisièmes exorcistes, aux noms aussi compliqués qu'importants, qui formaient un arc-de-cercle autour de Tyki Mikk. Il y avait Alma Karma, le Second, le meurtrier, penché par-dessus l'épaule de Kanda, et d'autres, d'autres, d'autres...

Il y avait les Corbeaux, Link à leur tête, très militaire malgré son air ému, Luberrier, qui chantait comme une casserole, il y avait la seule Maréchale restante, Cloud Nine, son petit singe perché sur l'épaule, Bookman, dont le maquillage coulait de ses yeux, Jeryy, et d'autres, d'autres, d'autres…

Il y avait les Noé rescapés qui, comme des naufragés, s'agrippaient les uns aux autres dans un coin. Débarrassés de leurs pouvoirs, ils paraissaient désespérés et perdus, mais chantaient aussi. Il y avait Road, en pleurs dans les bras de Jasdavid, un adolescent désorienté aux cheveux bruns et blonds, et Tryde, hébété, les yeux dans le vide, qui se balançait machinalement.

Il y avait ses amis, leur Innocence brisée sous le bras ou empaquetée dans leur uniforme. Krory. Chao Ji. Miranda. Noise Marie. Timothy. Lavi. Kanda.

Et… Lenalee.

Il y avait tant de monde, qui chantait si fort et si beau, malgré les fausses notes de certains et les timbres éraillés des autres, que la voix du Musicien fut couverte par les leurs.

Allen leva la main gauche, qu'il avait posée sur ses genoux. Immédiatement, tous se turent. Mais il ne la posa pas sur les touches, il la regarda juste, la main rouge, l'arme sainte et destructrice. Puis il leva la droite, grise de la malédiction des Noé. Et qui, de grise, devint blanche, de même que les étoiles à son front s'évanouissaient.

Allen Walker.

C'était son nom. Marcheur. Il avait toujours marché et promit qu'il marcherait toujours. Ce qu'il n'avait pas comprit, c'était que sur sa route, il n'était pas seul.

Marcheur, oui. Saltimbanque et Vagabond.

Mais pas Solitaire.

Allen se remit à jouer, consciencieusement, les yeux attachés au beau visage de Tyki Mikk.

Il devait continuer son chemin, pour lui. Et finir la mélodie de deuil.

Il était temps, à présent.


	6. VI

**-VI-**

_Allen avait déjà rêvé du combat final. Il en avait cauchemardé, pour être plus exact, des nuits et des nuits avant qu'il n'arrive vraiment. Souvent, la situation tournait mal. Nargué par les ombres insaisissables de Cross et de Mana, son bras gauche amputé par le Compte, il regardait ses amis mourir sans rien pouvoir y faire. Curieusement, dans ces rêves, il ne mourait jamais. Sans doute que sa propre mort, au fond, ne lui faisait pas très peur en comparaison de celle de ses proches. _

_Parfois, exceptionnellement, ils gagnaient. Mais alors il n'y avait rien au bout et tous les combattants se figeaient, le regard dans le vide. La victoire, mais à quel prix ? Après, il n'y avait rien. Quel avenir pour son bras monstrueux ? Allen était devenu inutile. Il ne savait que faire le Clown… Rien de bien intéressant._

_Allen avait déjà rêvé de ce combat, de l'ultime bataille. Il avait prévu le pire. Il avait assisté à l'Apocalypse. Ses songes, c'était l'enfer._

_Mais l'enfer n'était rien en comparaison de ce qu'il se passait maintenant._

_Un par un… Blessure par blessure… Goutte de sang par goutte de sang… Ils perdaient. Tous tombaient. Submergés. Des Akumas de niveau cinq surgissaient de nulle part. Trop puissants. _

_Ils perdaient. _

_Des cris horribles, des flashs rouges et noirs. Les Noé qui riaient. Kanda qui hurlait à s'en arracher la gorge, agitant son sabre dans une danse folle et désespérée. Miranda qui ne pouvait plus retenir le temps et s'effondrait sous les assauts de Tryde. Marie, effondré, une blessure sur le côté de la tête. Sheryll se penchait sur lui avec son sourire effrayant. Lavi, protégeant Lenalee inconsciente, Lulubell s'approchant inexorablement._

_La fin de tout. _

**Et tu me disais, Mana, que le monde était beau. **

_Il avait beau se débattre, donner des coups d'épée en tous sens, il avait l'impression de ne servir à rien. Pour chaque Akuma exterminé, il en venait un autre, plus grand, plus fort, en une évolution qui ne finissait jamais. Les Niveaux passés ce soir par ces machines, il en avait perdu le compte. Il voyait rouge, il voyait sang, il voyait un brouillard de morts abominables. Il avait l'impression de mourir de fatigue, uniquement soutenu par son Innocence. Il était presque le dernier debout dans l'ancienne Arche des Noé. _

_Soudain, quelque chose l'attrapa par derrière, le faisant basculer dans une ombre fraiche, un passage secret qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué. Il sût alors que c'était la fin. Il n'avait plus de force, il ne parvenait plus à trouver la volonté pour échapper à l'emprise de son adversaire. Il allait mourir. _

_« -- Reprend-toi, imbécile ! S'époumona la voix puissante de son agresseur, le faisant bondir de surprise malgré sa fatigue. Je n'ai pas élevé une chiffe molle, que je sache ! Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de te débattre un peu, ABRUTI D'APPRENTI ! »_

_Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il serait heureux d'entendre les rabrouements de son maître, il aurait plumé l'imbécile au poker en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Maintenant, il se sentait bête de s'être laissé allé et de ne pas savoir quoi faire, comme quand il était enfant et que le Maréchal Cross le terrorisait._

_Ceci dit, il le terrorisait toujours, aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception. _

_Il fit volte-face, prêt à crier son soulagement, mais sa voix s'éteignit aussitôt. La pièce était blanche et nue, sans l'ombre d'un Maréchal. Il n'y avait personne d'autre que Timcanpy. Le golem l'avait sans doute attrapé avec ses mâchoires puissantes. Sa gueule ouverte indiquait qu'il transmettait un message préenregistré. Abasourdi, il s'approcha un peu._

_« -- Espèce de crétin congénital, grogna la voix du Maréchal, si tu entends ça, c'est que je suis mort. Mort ou alors sacrément en retard. »_

_Le choc fut tel qu'Allen en tomba sur les fesses._

_« -- Mais… Je… Vous… Où étiez-vous ? Bafouilla Allen, sous le choc. Et pourquoi… ? Tout ce sang et… Le Jugement vous a rejeté… ? »_

_Bien entendu, il n'eut pas de réponse à cette ratatouille de questions. L'enregistrement cracha en revanche la suite du message : _

_« -- Avant tout, ne panique pas ! Ronchonna-t-il bien inutilement. Si mes prévisions sont justes, Tim devrait te livrer ce message pendant une bataille dans l'Arche du Compte. Ne t'en fais pas pour tes camarades, concentre-toi sur ce que tu as à faire, à savoir m'écouter. Si toutefois tu en es capable. Bref. Dans le cas où les Noé auraient libéré Alma Karma, pas de souci, c'est encore mieux. Ha. Pauvre Compte Millénaire._

_-- Alma Karma ? »_

_Allen fronça les sourcils, tentant frénétiquement de concilier les questions qu'il voulait poser et ce nom… Il l'avait déjà entendu quelque part… _

_« -- C'est le camarade de ce gars à la queue de cheval, expliqua Cross après une petite pause, sans doute ménagée pour lui permettre de digérer les informations. Celui avec un caractère épouvantable. Pour simplifier, disons qu'il est issu des mêmes expériences que lui. Mais c'était un peu raté : il a pété les plombs et massacré beaucoup de monde à la Scientifique. Résultat, ils l'ont maintenu en léthargie pendant des années. Les Noé ont sûrement pensé que le réveiller maintenant était une très bonne idée… Pensez-vous, l'arme des exorcistes qui se retourne contre eux… »_

_Il éclata de rire._

_« -- Mais le Compte sous-estime l'influence que le bouffeur de pâtes a sur lui... Et mes propres manipulations. Il ne fait pas un pli qu'ils ont signé leur perte de ce côté-là. »_

_Alors c'était lui… Celui dont Kanda avait parlé… Alma Karma…_

_A ce moment, un hurlement terrible s'éleva, quelque part dans l'Arche, un hurlement à en glacer le sang. Il fut suivi d'un autre, mais un hurlement de joie guerrière, une voix qu'Allen connaissait très bien mais qu'il n'avait jamais entendue sonner avec tant d'allégresse. Celle de Kanda. Aucun doute, les prédictions de son maître étaient justes._

_Chancelant, Allen se releva en s'appuyant contre un mur immaculé. La perte de sang, le message de son maître et toutes ces révélations, cela faisait beaucoup._

_« -- …Je ne comprends rien. » Résuma-t-il, complètement perdu._

_Comme s'il l'avait entendu, la voix du Maréchal poursuivit dans un débit plus rapide :_

_« -- Bon… Tu me pardonneras, je ne suis pas doué pour les résumés. Et malheureusement, ce que je vais t'expliquer remonte à très, très longtemps… Donc on a besoin de pas mal de précisions et c'est chiant à mourir. »_

_Il entendit une exhalation. Sans doute était-il en train de fumer._

_« -- C'est la première fois que je te raconte une histoire, non ? Demanda-t-il plus chaleureusement. Etrange que je le fasse à distance… »_

_Oui. C'était la première fois. Mais Allen ne fit pas part de cette réflexion. Il écouta, sans un bruit, sans une interruption, Cross lui raconter la vérité. Une vérité bien à lui._

_« -- Au commencement (bon sang, on dirait vraiment un de ces contes pour gamins !), voyant à quel point les hommes devenaient mauvais, Noé décida d'user de ses pouvoirs incroyables (pf, tu parles, faire tomber deux gouttes de pluie !) et de purifier le monde par un déluge. Ainsi, il ne conserverait que les êtres qu'il avait décidé bons et sages. Mais après cela, la Terre était anéantie, détruite, sans rapport avec celle qu'il avait voulu créer._

_Voyant l'ampleur de la catastrophe, il eut des remords. Il décida d'exorciser toute sa Haine pour la race humaine, tout ce qu'il y avait de mauvais en lui, pour que jamais pareille catastrophe se reproduise. Il fit donc appel à un peintre, le peintre le plus exceptionnel qui ait jamais existé. Ce peintre se nommait Dorian Gray. Il avait le pouvoir d'enfermer la vie ou une partie de l'esprit de son modèle dans un tableau. _

_Ce pouvoir lui était en réalité donné par deux Innocences. La première, de type symbiotique, lui donnait la capacité de voir la nature même des choses, leur âme. C'était son œil. La seconde, c'était une Innocence de type équipement, qui lui permettait de les retranscrire. Son pinceau. Dorian vivait au milieu de ses portraits vivants, répondant volontiers à ceux qui lui passaient commande._

_Cet artiste créa une peinture qui représentait toute la rage et la haine de Noé, et qui fut titrée « Le Compte Millénaire ». Mais l'œuvre était trop réaliste : le Compte sortit du cadre, attaqua le vieux Noé et le tua. Cependant, il garda le peintre vivant. Il lui ordonna de peindre douze autres portraits, qui représenteraient ses rêves et ses espoirs, tous plus horribles les uns que les autres. Epouvanté, le peintre n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'obéir. _

_Dorian Gray créa ainsi les Douze descendants de Noé, des morceaux de l'esprit du Compte. Mais ceux-ci étaient des morceaux d'esprit issus de morceaux d'esprit (tu me suis ?), ils n'avaient pas assez de « concentration » pour s'incarner seuls. Ils possédèrent donc des humains, dont ils quittaient régulièrement l'enveloppe pour conserver leur force._

_Cependant, dans l'ombre, Dorian décolla la fine couche de toile où était représenté le portrait du Compte. Il peignit en-dessous un dernier tableau. Celui-ci symbolisait l'Amour, l'Espoir, tout ce qu'il y avait eu de mieux dans l'ancien Noé (un concentré de niaiserie). Il y travailla longuement, de mémoire, touche par touche pour ne pas se faire repérer. Mais le Compte le surprit et tua le peintre, avant qu'il n'ait pu achever son œuvre. Dans son agonie, celui-ci l'avertit : les deux couches de peintures s'étaient mélangées, les toiles étaient indissociables. S'il déchirait le portrait du Quatorzième, le sien se désagrégerait aussi et il mourrait. _

_Le Compte n'eut d'autre choix que de conserver la peinture, se disant que puisqu'elle était incomplète, elle ne pouvait s'animer. En désespoir de cause, il réussit à estomper un peu son visage, mais guère d'avantage._

_A ce portrait… Il manquait le cœur et… Le bras gauche. »_

_Allen frémit. Sa main se resserra sur la garde de son épée. Après une courte pause, Cross continua son récit. _

_« -- Mais le peintre n'avait pas vécu seul toute sa vie : il avait une femme et deux fils. Pour protéger sa famille, qu'il savait en danger, et ses Innocences, Dorian avait peint deux autres tableaux qui s'éveillèrent à sa mort. Une créature volante sortie de l'imaginaire de Dorian Gray, un golem, et un homme aux cheveux rouges et à la… Hum ! A la beauté aussi impressionnante que l'intelligence. _

_La créature et l'homme suivirent et protégèrent chaque génération des enfants du peintre, espérant qu'un jour, quelqu'un aurait assez de talent pour achever l'œuvre de Dorian Gray. (et crois-moi, des centaines d'années à ce régime, c'est chiaaaaanant) Les deux branches donnèrent deux grandes familles : une famille de Musiciens et une famille d'Historiens, toutes deux au courant de ce qu'il s'était produit. La seconde finit d'ailleurs par trouver un compatible à l'œil de Dorian (compatible qu'ils ne jugèrent jamais bon de mettre au courant de ses pouvoirs, qui nous auraient d'ailleurs bien aidés !). Un certain… Comment, déjà ? Harry ? Florian ? Lorenzo… Justin… Lawrence… Paul… Dick… Ah oui._

_Lavi, c'est ça… _

_Il y a trente-cinq ans, l'homme (on va l'appeler Cross, d'accord ?) et la créature, (Timcanpy ?) dénichèrent un artiste suffisamment doué pour marcher sur les traces de Dorian : le jeune Tiédoll (avant qu'il ne croule sous le poids des ans et des rides). Il parvint à se faire accepter de la seconde Innocence et à réparer le trou au cœur de la peinture. Le Quatorzième avait suffisamment de force pour se détacher du tableau, mais pas pour vivre sans enveloppe humaine. Son esprit se glissa dans le corps d'un descendant de Dorian, de la seconde branche de la famille. C'était l'aîné des enfants de la famille Walker._

_Le Quatorzième tenta de tuer le Compte, une tentative qui échoua. Il se remit alors à errer sur Terre, cherchant désespérément comment s'incarner. Et un jour, le jeune Tiédoll (oui ! encore jeune ! Ah, que ça passe vite…), qui ne pouvait se résoudre à abandonner, décida de s'infiltrer une nouvelle fois dans l'Arche du Compte et de peindre le bras manquant. Mais il se fit surprendre. La bataille fut si terrible qu'elle fragmenta son Innocence et qu'un éclat échappa à la vue de tout le monde, flottant dans les airs jusqu'au tableau du Quatorzième._

_C'est là que finit l'Histoire… Et que commence le miracle. »_

_Allen sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Il s'approchait de la Vérité. On avait enfin cessé de lui mentir._

_« -- A cet instant… L'Innocence entra en contact avec la toile. Elle se liquéfia, se modifia, si bien qu'elle forma une couche de peinture, une couche qui remplaça le bras manquant. Le Quatorzième sortit du tableau, entier et indépendant. Mais il était faible, ce n'était qu'un enfant, un petit enfant… Il tituba jusqu'en dehors de l'Arche, profitant de la pagaille. Bien après, je sus que celle-ci ne devait pas lui rester en mémoire, car son visage estompé par le Compte brouillait ses souvenirs. Il se retrouva seul, se pensa abandonné à cause de sa main difforme. Il croisa le chemin de Mana Walker, qui crut avoir affaire à un autre humain dans lequel s'était incarné le Quatorzième. _

_Il avait tort._

_Il __**était**__ le Quatorzième, l'Espoir, la seule créature capable de vaincre le Compte Millénaire._

_Il était le Destructeur du Temps._

_La suite, tu la connais. »_

_Allen fixait le sol, la tête vide. Il n'y avait plus la place dans son esprit pour une émotion cohérente, tant il était sonné. Ses pieds devenaient flous, à cause de ses larmes. Quand avaient-elles commencé à couler… ?_

_Alors… Il n'était pas humain ?_

_« -- Non, souffla le Maréchal, prévoyant sa question. Tu n'es pas humain. Mais, si cela peut te rassurer… Tu as une âme, Allen. Une âme pure et apte à aimer, différente certes de la nôtre, mais une âme. Une Innocence ne peut s'attacher à un être qui en est dépourvu. C'est pour cela que le Jugement n'a plus voulu de moi. Parce que je n'en ai plus. »_

_Allen cilla et releva les yeux, sans comprendre. _

_« -- Le jour où j'ai disparu… Ricana cyniquement Cross. Crois-le où non, c'était une attaque des Bookmen. Et oui. Pas de Lavi et de son grand-père, mais d'autres, plus teigneux, plus arrogants. Ils m'en voulaient de connaître le secret des deux lignées de Dorian, ainsi que les détails d'une Histoire où ils n'étaient pas toujours à leur avantage… C'est l'envers obscur de cette guerre. Bref. J'ai été mortellement blessé à la base même de mon existence, mon tableau. Celui-ci était en effet caché derrière le masque qui me couvrait le visage, à même la peau pour que je puisse toujours l'avoir avec moi. Ils l'ont lacéré. Humain ou pas, ça ne changeait rien, j'allais mourir. Sauf que ce n'était pas l'heure. Je ne t'avais rien révélé et il ne fallait pas compter sur Tiédoll. J'ai donc… Et bien… J'ai vendu mon âme. _

_-- Vous… Quoi ? »_

_Petit rire dans la gueule de Tim. La scène était surréaliste. Allen était proprement abasourdi, plus même que lorsqu'il avait appris l'histoire de Dorian. Il savait Cross dépensier… Mais au point de vendre son âme ?_

_« -- Ne fais pas cette tête, je peux la voir d'ici, se moqua le Maréchal. Je n'ai pas dit que je l'avais détruite, je l'ai vendue. Un sortilège de Nécromancie très puissant, un pacte avec un esprit. »_

_L'exorciste commençait sérieusement à avoir le tournis. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette histoire de fou? Le rire de Cross redoubla._

_« -- Je l'ai damnée en échange de la vie sauve et je me suis enfui, en décollant le tableau de mon masque. Mais le Jugement ne l'a pas supporté et m'a rejeté. Ce qui n'est pas bien grave, après tout, si j'arrive à rembourser cet esprit, je pourrais peut-être la récupérer… _

_-- Vous voulez dire que vous avez encore contracté une dette ?! »_

_C'était tout juste si la fumée ne sortait pas des oreilles d'Allen. Finalement, il aurait bien aimé l'avoir en face de lui, histoire de le trucider de ses propres mains._

_« -- Bref. En ce moment, comme je te le disais au début, je suis en train de chercher comment m'acquitter de cette affaire. Donc si je ne suis pas là pour t'expliquer ça en personne, je suis soit mort, soit très loin d'ici. Ce qui est dommage, parce que j'aurai bien aimé voir le Compte se faire botter les fesses. Mais enfin. Si je ne t'ai pas dit ça plus tôt, c'est parce que je te connais. Tu te serais rué seul dans l'Arche du Compte pour déchirer le tableau. Manque de bol pour toi, il n'y a qu'une vraie grande bataille avec beaucoup de morts et de tragédies qui puisse le conduire à relâcher ses défenses. _

_-- Mais si je tue le Compte… En déchirant le tableau… Je mourrais aussi. »_

_Il avait parlé pour lui-même, d'une voix vide. Il aurait voulu pleurer, aller lui hurler que non, il n'était pas d'accord, qu'il n'était qu'un enfant, qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire, qu'il avait besoin de ses conseils…_

_Oui. Il avait besoin de lui. De l'homme qui l'avait recueilli. De l'homme qui l'avait frappé à coups de marteaux. De l'homme qui l'avait soumis à des travaux innommables. De l'homme qui avait tabassé tous ceux qui osaient le frapper. De l'homme qui détenait depuis le début les clefs de la victoire. Son maître._

_Et quelqu'un de sa famille, puisqu'ils étaient nés du même pinceau._

_« -- Tu… Reprit le timbre étrangement ému du Maréchal. Tu as dû comprendre que le système du tableau marchait dans les deux sens. Si tu le déchires, tu meures aussi. C'est ça qui a fait croire à tous que le Quatorzième rongeait peu à peu ta personnalité : comme je te l'ai dit plus tôt, la couche de peinture du portrait du Compte s'est mélangée avec la tienne. Tu as donc une partie de lui en toi. Et lui une minuscule partie de toi en lui. Un mélange de blanc et de noir… Gris. _

_Personne d'autre que toi ne peux le vaincre. Il ne peut mourir que par la main d'un autre enfant de Dorian Gray, comme lui… Un égal. Pourquoi crois-tu que ton épée soit semblable à la sienne ? »_

_Allen contempla son reflet à la surface de l'Innocence. Le Maréchal marqua un silence plus long, comme s'il réfléchissait à la manière de le quitter._

_« -- Je t'ai emprunté Tim pour enregistrer ce machin. Je vais te le renvoyer illico, tu dois t'inquiéter. Tu es en mission à Paris, c'est ça ? Hum… Une jolie ville. Une de celles qui est cataloguée « ville des amoureux ». Joue les jolis-cœurs, profite. Et oublie un peu la morale au fond d'un placard. »_

_Il entendit encore son mentor téter sa cigarette, puis rire doucement._

_« -- Vas-y, jeune abruti. Tu vas y croire. Tu vas gagner. Et moi, je vais être fier comme un pape et crâner comme un papa-poule. Tu es vraiment… Un sacré petit bonhomme, Allen. »_

_Grésillement. Juron._

_« -- Merde ! Fin de l'instant guimauve ! Apparemment, il y en a qui ne veulent pas me laisser payer ma dette… Pour une fois que j'en prenais la responsabilité ! »_

_Bruit d'un bouton qu'on presse._

_Fin de l'enregistrement._

_Timcanpy voleta un instant au-dessus de sa tête, puis se glissa dans une rainure du plafond. Allen était de nouveau seul. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il vit que la porte d'une salle était entrouverte. Une porte blanche où était gravée une note de musique._

_Un pas. Un autre. _

_Allen Walker marchait._


	7. VII

**-VII-**

_Allen Walker ouvrit la porte._

_La pièce était presque vide, uniquement meublée du piano qui contrôlait l'Arche et d'un chevalet, recouvert d'un grand drap blanc. Il retint son souffle, crispant les doigts autour de la garde de son épée. Alors… C'était là… Que tout avait commencé. _

_Il hésita encore quelque secondes puis, d'une main tremblante, enleva le tissu. Il eut un mouvement de recul et fit instinctivement volte-face. Personne derrière lui. Le réalisme du tableau était tel qu'il avait cru voir le Compte se refléter dans un miroir. Le cœur battant, il se pencha pour l'examiner de plus près. On ne distinguait aucun trait de pinceau, l'œuvre était lisse comme une surface de verre. Le Prince était plutôt beau, mais souriait d'un air sardonique qui l'enlaidissait. La toile était légèrement décollée et, en dessous, on pouvait voir les prémices d'un autre dessin. Il souleva le papier avec délicatesse._

_Le portrait lui renvoya son propre regard. Parfait. Exact. Il effleura la toile, dont la texture lui rappela celle des papyrus. C'étaient bien ses yeux, ses cheveux, son être même, résumé en quelques traits. Ce n'était pas une simple représentation, __**c'était lui**__. Lui, Allen Walker._

_Le Quatorzième Noé._

_« -- Ah. Walker. »_

_Il fit volte-face. Ses vieilles peurs commençaient à se réveiller. Le Compte était là, à l'entrée de la pièce, toujours très élégant avec son haut-de-forme et son costume. Il lui souriait aimablement._

_« -- Oui, je m'en doutais. C'est Cross qui t'a tout dit, n'est-ce pas ? »_

_Allen ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Son adversaire sembla comprendre, car il hocha la tête._

_« -- Naturellement. Et bien, jeune homme, tu es là pour me tuer ? _

_-- Oui. »_

_Allen se sentait à la fois épuisé et prêt à exploser, à bout de nerfs. Ses doigts étaient tellement serrés autour de son épée qu'ils lui faisaient mal. Il en avait assez. Il voulait que ça s'arrête, qu'on le laisse tranquille. Il voulait retrouver ses amis vivants et en bonne santé._

_Pour la première fois, il souhaitait vraiment la mort de quelqu'un._

_« -- Parfait, parfait. Sauf qu'il y a un petit problème. »_

_Allen se raidit. Que préparait-il ? Avait-il un de ses compagnons en otage ?_

_« -- A vrai dire… Mon problème est simple. Je suis sûr que tu peux m'aider à le résoudre._

_-- Cessez de tourner autour du pot ! »_

_Il n'en pouvait plus. Il avait crié. Les yeux du Compte brillèrent de satisfaction._

_-- Un peu d'agressivité, enfin ! C'est bien… J'aime ça. Mais si je te dis… Que je détiens le Cœur Précieux ? »_

_Devant ses yeux agrandis d'effroi, il s'offrit le luxe de glousser._

_« -- Et si je te dis que ce malheureux maréchal Tiédoll a succombé, laissant derrière lui l'Innocence de Dorian ? L'Innocence la plus puissante que j'ai jamais vue… Puisqu'elle permet de donner la vie. »_

_De sa poche, il sortit un petit pinceau, qu'il tourna entre ses doigts avec une expression passionnée._

_« -- Imagine, Walker… Rêvassa-t-il. Un monde parfait, peuplé de créatures parfaites, peintes par les plus grands artistes. Un monde sans tragédies, ces tragédies que voulait tant fuir le vieux Noé. Mais bien sûr, cette Terre ne peut pas être une création divine, tout comme elle ne peut pas contenir d'humains. Dieu est un peintre raté et tellement négligent ! Mais le Diable… Le Diable est le plus glorieux des artistes. »_

_Il releva les yeux et sourit._

_« -- Oui. Le Cœur Précieux, enfin dans mes mains. Le Cœur qui t'a donné une Innocence si forte. Le Cœur qui a créé tous mes plus puissants ennemis. Qu'en penses-tu, Allen ? Même si tu déchires le tableau, mes Noé resteront. Ils sont déjà en train de gagner. Leur puissance sera absolue, tes compagnons anéantis. Ils seront tellement furieux de ma mort qu'ils les massacreront tous. Tu ne seras plus là pour les protéger. Et mon monde verra le jour… »_

_Ce disant, il tira sa propre épée, sous le regard horrifié d'Allen. Il déposa délicatement le pinceau au sol et piqua la pointe de l'arme dessus, avec un sourire._

_« -- Alors, Allen ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je le casse ou pas ? Si tu te rends, je demanderai aux Noé d'épargner tes amis. Il te suffit de me donner ton Innocence. »_

_Jamais le cœur d'Allen n'avait battu si fort. Jamais il n'avait eu aussi peur, envie de hurler, de demander à l'aide. Il ne pouvait PAS prendre de décision, c'était trop dur, c'était… _

**« Les Douze Noé sont des morceaux d'esprit issus de morceaux d'esprit… »**

_« -- Les Noé… Ne survivront pas… »_

_Ce fut au tour du Compte de s'immobiliser, les yeux fixes. Allen avait baissé la tête, appuyé sur son épée, presque mort. Et pourtant, sa voix était calme, forte et claire. _

_« -- Les Noé sont des parties de vous… »_

_La peau d'Allen devint grise…_

_« --…donc si je vous tue, si je tranche la source du mal… »_

…_un sourire dément, béat, un sourire de folie gagna ses lèvres…_

_« --…alors ils disparaitront à leur tour… Compte… »_

_Allen releva les yeux. Des yeux dorés. Des yeux immenses emplis des étoiles qui ne marquaient pas son front. _

_« -- Mes amis seront saufs. Ma vie m'importe peu. »_

_Son sourire du début de l'aventure, calme et triste, remplaça l'autre et apaisa son visage. Le sourire d'un guerrier qui ne combattait pas avec de la haine. Le sourire d'un vainqueur qui ne tirait aucun prestige de sa victoire._

_« -- Après tout… Je ne suis… Qu'une couche de peinture. »_

_D'un geste ample, ferme et simple, Allen déchira le tableau. Un trait horizontal barra le cœur du Compte et le sien. Le cadre qui se fracassait à terre couvrit le hurlement de rage et de peur du Prince, le dernier son qu'il émit jamais. Puis plus rien. Pas de sang, pas de peinture, pas de fumée noire. Il avait juste disparu._

_N'en restait qu'un vague parfum de gouache et d'aquarelle._

_Quelque chose de froid ruissela sur le torse d'Allen. Surpris, il vit qu'au contraire du Compte, il saignait. Il était même transpercé de part en part. Sans doute parce que l'épée ne l'avait pas tué du premier coup. Il porta la main à sa poitrine, étonné de voir son propre cœur battre alors que sa cage thoracique était ouverte. Il tomba à genoux, agité de spasmes qui ne lui faisaient pas mal._

_Sa tête était lourde._

_Lorsque son front heurta le sol, il constata avec surprise que le pinceau d'Innocence à côté de lui était fendillé, terne. Déjà inutilisable. La menace de tout à l'heure n'avait été que comédie. _

_« -- Oui, c'est ça. Il savait que ce n'était pas le Cœur. Il a bluffé. Comme au poker. »_

_Il n'avait plus assez de force pour regarder là d'où venait la voix, mais il savait à qui elle appartenait. Elle était inimitable. Une main douce vint effleurer son visage, en retracer les traits. Il sentit qu'on le déplaçait. Entendit le martèlement d'un cœur près de sa joue. Il se sentait si engourdi. Comme s'il allait s'endormir…_

_« -- Tu ne nous laisses pas déjà, mon garçon ? Ce serait dommage. »_

_Dans le ciel flou, deux yeux dorés vinrent repousser les ténèbres. Il tenta d'ouvrir la bouche pour prononcer le nom de Tyki, mais n'en eut pas la force et abandonna. L'ancien Noé lui souriait avec une tendresse ineffable. Les stigmates de son front n'avaient pas encore disparu, mais s'estompaient lentement._

_« -- C'est ton golem qui m'a montré où tu étais. Cross lui avait laissé un message pour quand le Compte mourrait. Je suis chargé de te dire une dernière chose de sa part… Eh, ne t'endors pas ! Tu n'es pas curieux ? Tu ne veux pas savoir où est le Cœur Précieux, au final ? »_

_Avec l'impression qu'elle pesait dix tonnes, Allen hocha la tête._

_« -- Ah, je me disais aussi. Je te préviens, c'est assez ironique. Quoique, au fond, je m'en doutais. _

_-- Pour…quoi ? »_

_Le portugais sursauta. Allen avait plongé si loin dans sa torpeur qu'il se demanda comment il avait fait pour réussir à juste ouvrir la bouche._

_« -- Oh… Et bien… Pourquoi je ne te tue pas, c'est ça ? C'est une bonne question… »_

_Il grimaça, embarrassé._

_« -- Je m'en veux, j'imagine. Et puis… »_

_Il se mordit la lèvre._

_« -- … J'aime la peinture. » Lui souffla-t-il._

_Voyant les larmes dans les yeux d'Allen, il l'embrassa affectueusement sur la joue._

_« -- Allons, allons. On ne va pas pleurer pour si peu… Je n'ai encore pas fait ce que j'avais à faire. »_

_Il se pencha vers son bras gauche et l'effleura du bout des lèvres._

_« -- Tu veux bien m'aider, Innocence ? »_

_Quelque chose s'agita sous sa peau, un fourmillement lointain. Une lumière argentée éclaira les traits de Tyki qui sourit, satisfait._

_« -- C'est bien. »_

_Il écarta les pans de la chemise d'Allen, caressant les lèvres béantes de sa blessure. Et soudain, alors que le jeune homme pensait toute notion de douleur perdue à jamais dans un brouillard cotonneux, une épouvantable souffrance lui vrilla la poitrine. Il ouvrit la bouche pour un cri, ne put émettre qu'un miaulement… Un miaulement de chaton. Un instant, il n'y eut plus rien, ni son, ni couleur, ni air dans ses poumons, puis son bras gauche fourmilla de nouveau et la lumière revint._

_Tyki souriait toujours._

_Sauf que son cœur tailladé était dans sa main. _

_Si Allen avait été moins fort, ou s'il avait affronté moins d'épreuves et de choses improbables, il aurait pensé devenir fou. Mais sur le coup, la seule pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit fut :_

**Comment je peux rester en vie, moi ?**

_« -- C'est ton Innocence qui te permet de respirer et d'irriguer ton cerveau. J'ai omis de te le préciser, indiqua galamment Tyki. Au fait… Où avais-je la tête ? Tu voulais voir le Cœur Précieux, non ? Heureusement que le Noé en moi met du temps à s'évaporer, sinon, j'aurais du mal à te le choper… »_

_Tyki embrassa furtivement le cœur dans entre ses doigts, puis glissa l'autre main dans sa veste pour chercher l'Innocence, les yeux rivés à ceux d'Allen. Au bout de quelques secondes, il la trouva et s'immobilisa, prenant une goulée d'air comme s'il allait se jeter à l'eau. Il lui fit un pauvre sourire._

_« -- Ne me déteste pas trop, jeune homme. Ou alors hais-moi… Autant que je te hais. »_

_Allen comprit une seconde trop tard. Dans une éclaboussure de sang, Tyki retira de sa poitrine son propre cœur, qui battait à une allure frénétique. Un cœur qui pulsait de lumière, un cœur qui continuait de vivre même en-dehors du corps de son propriétaire. Le sourire de Tyki se fendilla en rictus de souffrance. Dans un dernier geste conscient, il plaqua son cœur intact dans la poitrine d'Allen. Un souffle d'air chaud, une contraction, et le sang se remit à circuler correctement. _

_La vie revenait._

_Le souffle coupé par la douleur, Allen parvint à se redresser juste assez pour voir que l'Innocence s'était greffée dans sa poitrine, se liant à son corps avec des liens argentés. Puis une tête brune vint se reposer sur ses genoux, légère et lourde à la fois, inerte. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux d'Allen. Violentes. Irrépressibles._

_« -- Non… NON, NON, NON !!! »_

_C'était trop. Trop pour ses épaules. Trop pour un seul homme. Il secoua Tyki avec l'énergie du désespoir, plus fort, plus fort… Mais il ne répondit pas. Alors il hurla, à s'en déchirer la voix, à s'en déchirer le cœur, ce cœur neuf qui n'était pas à lui…_

_« -- TYKI ! TYKI ! MERDE ! DEBOUT ! »_

**« Hais-moi… Autant que je te hais… C'est-à-dire pas du tout. »**

**« Aime-moi… Autant que je t'aime, jeune homme… »**

_« -- TYKI ! Oh Seigneur, pardon, pitié, SEIGNEUR ! »_

_Une goutte de sang tomba sur le sol. Puis une seconde. Une pluie interminable. Mais elles ne venaient pas de sa poitrine._

_Elles tombaient des étoiles à son front._

**« Lorsque tu te transformeras… Tu devras tuer une personne qui t'est chère. »**

_Il l'avait tué, puisqu'il s'était sacrifié pour lui. Il était l'assassin de Tyki Mikk._

_« -- POURQUOI ? POURQUOI ? ! C'ÉTAIT PAS SUFFISANT, CE QUE J'AI DÉJÀ DONNÉ ? POURQUOI VOUS ME L'AVEZ PRIS AUSSI ? »_

_Tyki était mort l'air surpris. Surpris et heureux. Car après tout, la Mort, c'était comme l'Amour._

_Un énième jeu de hasard._

_Un hurlement terrible, un corps désarticulé qui en tenait un autre, sur ses genoux. La même douleur que pour la mort de Mana, la douleur si forte qu'il aurait été prêt à n'importe quoi pour le revoir._

_« -- __**TYKI !**__ »_

_Que faire, que faire pour étouffer le mal… ? Son regard tomba sur le piano. Comme un somnambule, il se leva. Déposa le défunt sur l'instrument, en titubant sous son poids. Et se mit à jouer. _

* * *

Allen termine la mélodie, enfin, après des heures et des heures de jeu ininterrompu. Il ajoute quelques trémolos, deux ou trois accords, puis pose ses mains sur le couvercle et, lentement, le rabat. Et c'est pour toujours. C'en est fini du Musicien. Il n'est plus le Quatorzième, peinture idéalisée, il est Allen, avec un vrai cœur qui bat dans sa poitrine. Un cœur qui permet de faire vivre encore un peu Tyki, de le faire continuer à travers lui.

Les yeux qu'il tourne vers Lenalee sont emplis de larmes de joie, de peine et d'amour. Et le sourire qu'il lui adresse, même s'il tremble, même s'il ne sera jamais plus innocent, est un peu apaisé.

« -- Je mangerai bien un bout, là, maintenant. »

Un moment de flottement et d'incertitude. Puis il y a des rires, des cris et des bravos, un monticule de mains aimantes qui se tendent vers lui pour le soutenir et le réconforter. Tellement qu'Allen a l'impression d'être… Un roc dans une marée humaine. Un roc qui se laisse emporter comme une bulle de savon.

Tous quittent la salle du Musicien bras-dessus, bras-dessous. Lenalee est accrochée à celui d'Allen, toujours inquiète et douce, toujours avec dans les yeux une détermination qu'il adore, de cet amour frais et un peu trop fort pour être innocent. Krory le soutient fièrement, Timothy le charrie, Jeryy énumère la liste des plats qu'il va lui préparer. Komui lui fait les gros yeux, Bak et Fô portent avec respect le corps de Tyki. Miranda pleure en s'excusant, Marie rit de sa gêne. Alma soutient un Kanda qui offre à l'assemblée son premier vrai sourire, sous les applaudissements. Allen le lui rend. Il a encore mal, bien sûr. Mais ça ira mieux.

Il le sait.

Seul Timcanpy reste, perché sur le piano et sa queue enroulée autour de son corps. Lavi, le dernier à partir, lui jette un regard surpris.

« -- Tu ne viens pas ? »

Tim fait non de la tête. Lavi hésite, puis le laisse là, hélé par Allen qui râle quelque chose au sujet de secrets de Bookmen, de deux Innocences et de liens familiaux cachés.

Tim reste là.

Il attend quelqu'un.

Quelqu'un qui vient sans se presser, à pas lents et paisibles.

« -- Mm… J'aurais peut-être dû mieux l'informer. »

La fumée fait des cercles au dessus de lui.

« -- Le prévenir qu'en fait, il n'y avait pas deux lignées descendantes de Dorian, mais trois. »

Il tapote la cendre au-dessus du piano.

« -- Qu'il était nécessaire qu'il aille seul au combat pour vaincre, et que c'était uniquement pour ça que je ne suis pas venu… »

Tim volète joyeusement vers lui et croque le bout de son mégot.

« -- Que j'étais là à le regarder tout le long. Que je savais pertinemment avec qui il flirtait. Que j'étais au courant pour le Cœur Précieux. Que j'étais sûr et certain que Tyki Mikk l'aimait et qu'il allait se sacrifier pour ses beaux yeux. »

Il sourit, puis s'esclaffe carrément en se tapant sur la cuisse.

« -- Le meilleur, c'est qu'Allen ait encore payé ma dette sans s'en rendre compte ! J'avais promis à l'esprit de lui donner une vie en échange de la mienne… Celle du Prince était toute désignée ! En le tuant, cet abruti d'apprenti m'a libéré du pacte… Et maintenant, ils me croient tous à l'autre bout du monde pour rembourser mon âme, alors que c'est déjà fait ! »

Le maréchal Cross gratte les oreilles de Tim, un sourire immense lui barrant le visage.

« -- Au moins, comme ça, conclut-il avec satisfaction, ces imbéciles me ficheront la paix pendant un bon moment ! »


	8. VIII

**-VIII-**

_« -- MON PETIT CHERI, VIENS VITE VOIR TON TONTON ADOREEEE !_

_-- Grand-frère, arrête ça tout de suite !_

_-- Aïe ! Mais je voulais juste lui faire un câââliiiin…_

_-- Tu vas l'étouffer, à force ! Et je te rappelle que c'est MON FILS !_

_-- Mais ma Lenalee-adorée-que-j'aime… »_

_Allen lève les yeux au ciel. C'est reparti. A chaque fois que lui et Lenalee font une visite à la Congrégation de l'Ombre, où siègent toujours des centres scientifiques importants, Komui court après son neveu en bavant hystériquement. A croire qu'il a reporté son sister-complex sur lui, maintenant que Lenalee s'est mariée. _

_Il étouffe un rire nerveux en se souvenant de la scène des fiançailles. Beaucoup, en apprenant la demande en mariage d'Allen, avaient parié sur la décapitation pure et simple du jeune homme (Kanda le premier et avec un grand sourire sadique). Mais à la surprise générale, Komui s'était levé très dignement, s'était incliné vers Allen et avait quitté la table sans un cri._

_Bien sûr, quelques secondes plus tard, on avait entendu un hurlement de fin du monde et une explosion qui avait fait sauter la moitié des bâtiments. Mais il ne s'en était pas trop mal sorti. Ça avait été bien pire (ou bien mieux), lorsqu'Allen avait annoncé d'un air angélique à Kanda qu'il voulait qu'il soit le parrain de leur enfant. Si Alma n'avait pas veillé au grain, le maudit aurait fini découpé en rondelles par un kendoka hurlant à pleins poumons : « JE T'INTERDIS DE TE MOQUER DE MOI A CE SUJET, MOYASHI !!! »_

_Le pire, c'est qu'il ne se moquait pas. Il en avait vraiment envie._

_« -- Où est MON PETIT CHERUBIN EN SUCRE ?_

_-- Grand-frère ! Cesse de lui donner ces surnoms idiots !_

_-- Mais ils te plaisaient, à toi !_

_-- GRAND FRERE ! »_

_Fulminante de rage, Lenalee lui adresse un coup de pied en pleine tête. Heureusement qu'elle n'a plus les bottes noires, parce qu'il serait sûrement mort sur le coup. Allen frotte machinalement son bras gauche. Il n'a pas changé d'apparence, pas plus qu'il ne cesse de s'activer, malgré qu'il ne serve plus à rien. Allen se demande parfois avec appréhension si tout est vraiment terminé. Après tout, on n'a jamais revu le maréchal, ni l'Arche du Compte qui semble s'être désagrégée, ni obtenu d'explications claires sur les pouvoirs de l'œil de Lavi. Celui-ci a pour le moins révolutionné le fonctionnement des Bookmen, qui de « snobs-langue-de-plombs-et-se-mêlant-de-tout » ont évolué au stade « consigner-et-laisser-vivre (et surtout laisser rêver les jeunes apprentis amoureux) »._

_Allen sourit. C'est une jolie fin pour une tragédie._

_Un gloussement essoufflé le fait sortir de sa réflexion. Il se retourne juste à temps pour voir un petit pied nu, un coup d'œil espiègle, une silhouette minuscule se glisser par la porte de la seconde Arche de Noé. Il sourit. Cet enfant a hérité de sa curiosité… Et de sa peur de Komui. _

* * *

La jeune femme baille devant son écran d'ordinateur. Elle est complètement épuisée. Peut-être qu'elle ne devrait pas rester tant d'heures devant son écran à baver sur les bishonens de mangas… Mais après tout, c'est trop tentant.

Frottant d'une main ses cernes immenses, elle récupère de l'autre un bloc de papier et un critérium. Le sourire aux lèvres, elle commence à croquer ses personnages favoris. C'est une passion chez elle. Elle aime tellement dessiner… C'est comme si elle avait le pouvoir de faire vivre des personnes qui n'ont jamais existé, de les faire rire et pleurer, de les garder près d'elle. Comme un tour de magie.

Dring ! La sonnerie de l'entrée la fait sursauter. Râlant et pestant, elle file ouvrir la porte.

Derrière elle, l'espace d'une seconde, le mur se fond en un brouillard de couleurs tournoyantes. Une petite créature dorée pointe le bout de son nez, suivie d'un homme avec une cigarette au coin de la bouche. Il hausse un sourcil en voyant combien l'endroit est petit. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela… Il remarque des paquets d'emballage, beaucoup de mangas et… Horreur !

ALERTE MAXIMALE. BOUFFEUR DE TIMCANPY. ALERTE MAXIMALE.

Un chaton dans un panier. Il hait tout ce qui est petit, mignon et collant. Tim est bien d'accord et frissonne de tout son petit corps jaune avant de se percher sur son épaule. Cross farfouille l'endroit, se gratte la tête, cherche comment diable il peut transmettre ce qu'il veut à l'habitante des lieux…

Timcanpy pousse un petit cri d'alerte. L'ancien Maréchal jure et, d'une main preste, griffonne deux mots sur le dessin de la jeune femme. Il est sûr que cela suffira. Les mondes d'où nous venons se rappellent toujours à notre esprit, même si l'Arche a fait changer de planète à l'un de nos ancêtres. Puis il file dans l'autre sens, la porte tourbillonne et s'estompe derrière lui.

« -- Bon sang de bonsoir ! Foutus gosses ! Toujours à faire des blagues ! »

La japonaise revient dans son salon en ronchonnant. Et elle fronce le nez.

« -- Ça sent… La cigarette… ? »

Incrédule, elle récupère son croquis, qui a glissé à terre. Et se fige.

Deux mots sont écrits.

Dorian Gray.

* * *

_L'enfant court le plus vite possible dans les dédales de l'Arche. Il est essoufflé mais heureux : enfin il a pu échapper à ce fou de Komui. Il l'aime bien, son oncle, mais trop c'est trop. Il a déjà des parents, pas la peine de le coller comme ça ! _

_Il est un peu sauvage, le garçon. Il est épris d'indépendance et rien ne lui plait plus que des escapades nocturnes sur les toits, avec le vent froid qui lui pince les joues, des chats miteux et des oiseaux qui nichent sous les gouttières. _

_Pantelant, il s'arrête et tombe sur un banc. Il tourne les yeux de tous côtés, intrigué. Il n'a encore jamais vu cet endroit. Il faut dire que la Congrégation, c'est tellement grand… Et que, comme son père, il n'a aucun sens de l'orientation. Il grimace, détaillant les bâtiments blancs. Cela ressemble même à une ville… Oui, une ville, avec une architecture étrange et inconnue. Il hésite et se lève pour commencer à marcher, prenant bien soin de noter mentalement les endroits où il passe. Tout est fermé, les fenêtres et les portes, en attente sous la poussière. Tout sauf… Une porte entrouverte, juste devant lui. Une jolie porte blanche, avec une note de musique gravée sur le linteau._

_Il hésite un instant, puis s'y glisse._

_A l'intérieur, il y a un chevalet vide et piano. Un instrument blanc, simple, mais magnifique. Un peu comme celui de son père. Il ferme les yeux en s'installant sur le banc, revoyant Allen qui le prend sur ses genoux lorsqu'il joue, parfois. Il aime beaucoup cela. La musique le prend par l'âme et l'emporte, elle éveille en lui les mêmes sensations que la lune perdue parmi les cheminées. L'ivresse du secret. Il a la sensation que l'existence est scindée en deux, les rêves fous où tout peut exister et la clarté paisible de la chaleur humaine._

_C'est bien cette dualité qui fait… Tout le piment de sa vie._

_Instinctivement, il effleure les touches des doigts._

_Et il joue, réveillant les fantômes, faisant valser les souvenirs._

* * *

« -- Dorian Gray… »

Elle est étourdie. Quelque chose vient de ressurgir du fin fond de sa mémoire, comme… Comme un rêve oublié.

Elle hésite, se retourne vers son ordinateur et ouvre un traitement de texte. Elle recopie le nom avec application, en caractères latins.

DORIAN GRAY.

Dorian Gray… C'est un nom d'homme, non ?

DORIAN GRAY : MAN

Une étincelle dans son regard. Elle pose ses deux mains sur le clavier, pour être plus à l'aise.

DORIAN . GRAY -MAN.

Un murmure dans sa tête, une voix, une chanson oubliée…

D. Gray -Man

Dans son panier, Koro miaule d'approbation.

* * *

_Le jeune garçon a les cheveux aubruns et les yeux violets. On retrouve dans son visage les traits de Komui._

_Il a une œillade de velours, une attitude séductrice, et un grain de beauté piqué juste sous l'œil. _

_Il a dans ses veines, grâce au cœur de son père, un peu d'un troisième sang. L'Héritage d'un portugais charmeur._

_Le garçon s'appelle Tease._

_Parce qu'il a une légèreté de papillon, comme sa mère, comme Tyki._

_Parce qu'il est taquin et moqueur._

_Parce qu'il dévore la vie à belles dents._

* * *

La jeune femme vit à Kyoto.

Elle a la santé fragile, déteste les bananes et aime les petits animaux.

C'est une descendante de la troisième branche de Dorian Gray, la branche secrète.

Elle va devenir mangaka, comme elle l'a toujours rêvé, et ses dessins feront vivre des chimères, dans la tête des lecteurs.

La jeune femme s'appelle Katsura Hoshino.

Katsura veut dire « La lune », Hoshino signifie « Les étoiles ».

Parce qu'elle vient d'ailleurs et rêve d'y retourner.

* * *

**Tous deux sont des vies en devenir, des bribes d'amour et de passion, la promesse d'un avenir toujours plus grand, d'un cycle sans cesse renouvelé.**

**Tous deux sont les notes d'une même partition. Une partition plaisante à composer. Une partition qu'on ne se lasse pas de jouer. Une partition qu'on redécouvre à chaque fois.**

**Parfaite.**

**

* * *

**

-FIN-

* * *

**Note : **J'espère que l'histoire de Tease n'a pas été trop confuse. En fait, vu qu'Allen a le cœur de Tyki, une part de son sang coule dans ses veines et donc dans celles de Tease. Vous me suivez ? Pour le nom de l'enfant, je me suis bien amusée, tout comme l'apparition de cette chère Katsura. Les passages que j'ai le plus aimé écrire sont sans doute ceux avec Cross, j'étais explosée XD.

Merci de m'avoir lue, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Bisous, à la prochaine (qui ne tardera sûrement pas) !

Mauguine.


End file.
